I Don't Remember
by starzee
Summary: Klaus erases some of Damon's memories and he has a certain Vampire Barbie in his sights... so he talks the gang into going on vacation... But nobody REALLY needs talked into going to the Caribbean, do they?
1. Noticed

I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Don't Remember<p>

**A/N: Since I now don't like the Vampire Diaries anymore because of the total crapness that is Season 3, I'm probably not going to be writing too much along the lines of the show because I have no interest in watching it anymore. I am still Damon/Caroline for the win and always will be so I will still write about them but I've lost all faith in the show. They've made Damon a total Elena doormat and where incredible bonds could be cultivated with Caroline and Ric, the writers completely ruined that with the latest episode, plus I read somewhere that Tyler's going to knock Caroline up and that does NOT work for me one bit.**

* * *

><p><em>Matt and Tyler are used for the sacrifice instead of Jenna and Jules so Damon doesn't get bitten, Stefan doesn't leave with Klaus and Jeremy doesn't die so there are no Anna and Vicki ghosts. Ric and Jenna aren't together.<em>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Damon was seriously confused. He didn't know how he ended up in the boarding house. He hadn't been here in fifteen years. Something else he noticed... his emotions were completely on but there was no hurt over anything anymore. He actually felt pretty happy which he thought was kind of odd. There were things he couldn't remember. He knew he was a vampire but he had no idea how he turned. He knew he was supposed to dislike Stefan but he had no idea why and he certainly didn't feel that way towards him anymore. He was broken out of his thoughts when the door opened and he stood up and went into the hall only to see a stunningly gorgeous blonde vampire come in. Though her eyes were puffy from crying and she was wiping her eyes. He felt like he should know her but he didn't know why.<p>

"Damon?" She said shakily and he felt a little confused.

"Yes?" He asked her and she gave him an odd look as if trying to assess what was wrong with him.

"I..." She said as she walked over to stand in front of him. He could see she was barely keeping it together. "I know you're not usually into all of this... but... please?" She asked softly as tears welled in her eyes. "Can I just have a hug?" She asked him and he was seriously stunned. She didn't give him a chance to respond before she threw her arms around his neck and crushed herself to him. He hugged her back instinctively and he gathered she knew who he was so maybe they were supposed to be friends or something. He rubbed her back soothingly and she sobbed a little into his chest. "I can't believe they're dead." She whispered. He didn't reply because he was obviously missing something. He was starting to wonder if his memory had been erased because clearly he was supposed to know her and whoever was dead. He just held her for a few moments before he replied.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked her softly. Before she could reply, the boarding house door opened again and Stefan came through the door with a pretty dark haired girl. Damon noticed Stefan was holding this girl's hand so she was obviously his girlfriend or something. Damon found it kind of odd that Stefan would go out with a human considering all his girlfriends had been vampires before but he didn't comment.

"Caroline?" The dark haired girl said and the blonde looked over to her as she wiped her tears and let go of Damon.

"Hey, Elena. Stefan." Caroline said shakily.

"Let's go over to Bonnie's." The dark haired girl said to the blonde softly. Caroline nodded to her.

"Thanks, Damon." Caroline said softly then disappeared out the door with her, leaving Stefan and Damon alone.

"Can we talk for a minute, Stefan?" Damon asked him curiously and Stefan looked surprised.

"Sure." Stefan replied then followed into the living room and took a seat next to Damon.

"I think I've had parts of my memory erased." Damon said bluntly and Stefan looked half shocked, half suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked curiously.

"It means I have no idea how I got to the boarding house because I don't remember deciding to come back to Mystic Falls. I have no idea who the blond or the human girl is and I have no idea how I turned into a vampire but I remember being one for over a century. That and I know my emotions are on completely but I don't know how or why it happened." Damon admitted and Stefan looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "That and I can't remember why you and I don't like each other." He said and Stefan hesitated as he kind of didn't want to tell him that.

"Well... what do you feel now?" Stefan asked and Damon sighed.

"Well, I don't have any ill will towards you if that's what you're asking. I don't know why the blonde was hugging me earlier but she's like seriously hot so it's not like I mind." Damon wiggled his eyebrows and Stefan couldn't help a chuckle.

"Yeah, Caroline is beautiful." Stefan nodded. "So what's the date then?" He asked.

"The last date I remember?" Damon asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"July 12th, 2009." Damon replied.

"That was not long before I first saw you again here." Stefan said. "But the date is now June 21st, 2011." He said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"So I have lost some of my memory. If I didn't know better I'd think I'd been compelled." Damon muttered and Stefan snapped his head to him.

"That is possible." Stefan replied and Damon gave him a curious look.

"How?" He asked.

"The Originals can compel us and we've just had an encounter with one." He shrugged.

"Wonderful." Damon muttered.

"Maybe Bonnie could sense something from you." Stefan said thoughtfully while he contemplated what the hell this all meant.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked sceptically.

"She's a friend but she's also a powerful witch." Stefan said and if Damon was sceptical before now he definitely was.

"Witches don't willingly help vampires, Stefan." Damon pointed out. "Well, maybe Sheila would since we're buds." He said.

"Sheila died. Bonnie is her granddaughter." He said and Damon looked stunned.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "But how is it possible that Sheila has a granddaughter that I don't know about? I've known all of the Bennetts." Damon said annoyed.

"Maybe if you have been compelled to forget, you've also been compelled to forget Bonnie?" Stefan asked curiously and Damon sighed.

"This is getting old and fast." Damon muttered. "Who died? The hot blonde was upset about somebody dying." He said.

"Her close friend, Tyler and her ex-boyfriend, Matt." Stefan said and Damon looked surprised.

"They're both dead?" Damon asked. "I didn't kill them, right?" He asked for confirmation and Stefan chuckled.

"No. The Original did." He said and Stefan was surprised to see Damon looked relieved. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"Did you see how hot she is? I doubt I'd be able to get in there if I killed her boyfriend and friend." He said and Stefan's jaw dropped. He hadn't said _anything_ about Elena.

"Uh... well... you've already had her before." Stefan said and Damon eyed him sceptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked.

"Well, among other things you're her sire." He said and Damon looked surprised.

"Did I turn her to be with her or something?" He asked and Stefan looked seriously shocked by Damon's all around behaviour.

"No, you gave her blood to heal her when she was in a car accident then Katherine killed her." Stefan replied and Damon nodded.

"Who's Katherine?" He asked and Stefan nearly died of shock.

* * *

><p>Stefan went over to Bonnie's house and knocked on the door. She appeared at the door and opened it.<p>

"Hey, come in." She said though he'd already been invited in before.

"Thanks, Bonnie." He said then followed her in to where Elena and Caroline were. "I _really_ need to talk to the three of you." He said and they all looked at him like they were bracing themselves for more bad news. "Damon's had some of his memories erased." He said and they all looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"He doesn't remember coming to Mystic Falls." He said and all three of their jaws dropped.

"If he doesn't remember that then won't he just be a threat again?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Well... uh... he's kind of... uh..." Stefan said trying to find the right words.

"Spit it out, Stefan." Bonnie said annoyed.

"He's being _really_ nice." Stefan replied and they all looked kind of stunned.

"To you?" Elena asked shocked and he nodded.

"He doesn't remember Katherine either." Stefan said.

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Then why did he let me hug him earlier?" Caroline asked confused.

"Well... because he said he thinks you're really hot so he didn't mind." Stefan said awkwardly. The girls couldn't help a little giggle at that.

"I did wonder why he was acting so weird." Caroline said as she thought about that.

"So... I know it's a lot to ask... but he's like my human Damon again but just more of a sarcastic ass..." Stefan trailed off.

"What?" Elena asked him softly urging him to continue.

"Is there any chance that we could _not_ tell him about all the bad things he did here?" Stefan asked them. "He _admitted_ that he has his emotions on all the way and he feels quite happy and I just don't want him to go back to hating me. Please?" He pleaded with them.

"Fine with me." Caroline shrugged. "I forgave him for everything anyway so I won't tell him anything about me." She said and Stefan smiled at her gratefully.

"I won't tell him either. I think it'd be nice to have a nice Damon around." Elena agreed.

"I want to check this first." Bonnie said to Stefan. "If Klaus erased his memories by compulsion, he could have him compelled to, I don't know, attack us all or something." Bonnie said and Stefan thought about that.

"How would you be able to check then?" He asked.

"If Damon could come to the house where the witches were burned, they'd be able to tell me exactly what happened." Bonnie said.

"I mentioned to him that maybe you could sense what happened and he said that witches never do anything for a vampire willingly so I don't know if I can talk him into that." Stefan said.

"So he doesn't remember the Bennetts?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Well... he remembers all of them except you... he actually... uh... he suggested talking to Sheila since they were friends." Stefan said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"My Grams was friends with Damon?" She asked in disbelief.

"From the time she was a teenager until he bit you." Stefan nodded and Bonnie looked truly shocked. "He was close to all of your ancestors." He added.

"Why though?" She asked confused.

"He hid Emily's children and has always been a guardian of sorts to the Bennett line." He explained and all three of the girls looked stunned. "Your ancestors always contacted him when a new 'special' Bennett was born so he could meet them." Stefan said. "He met you when you were a baby."

"What?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"I know he's a huge contradiction in general but without the memory of Katherine, he isn't the guy you can't stand anymore." Stefan said.

"Unfortunately, I don't actually mind Damon anymore." She rolled her eyes. "Do you think if I talked to him a little he would trust me enough to go with me to the house?" She asked. "As long as he hasn't been compelled to hurt anyone, I won't say anything about anything bad he did here." Bonnie said and Stefan thought about that for a minute.

"You could try." Stefan agreed.

* * *

><p>Stefan re-entered the boarding house with Bonnie. Elena and Caroline wanted to come but Stefan thought it would be better if there weren't too many people crowding him until they knew what had happened. Damon was on the couch with a book and a glass of bourbon. He looked up at them and looked surprised.<p>

"You really are Sheila's granddaughter." Damon said surprised.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked him curiously and he smiled.

"You look just like her at that age." He said fondly and she noticed his tone and she tried not to look shocked. "How did she die?" Damon asked her and she saw how sad he looked about that.

"We did a spell together and it was too much for her then she died in her sleep that night." Bonnie said and Damon looked surprised.

"Passing the torch?" He asked surprised. "Huh. Heidi did that with her too."

"What?" Bonnie asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"When a witch reaches a certain age, they're able to pass on by choice so that their descendants are given the most amount of power possible before the older witch starts to lose their power because of their age. Sheila's mother Heidi did that with her." Damon said and Bonnie felt like she might fall over in shock.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked him confused.

"Sheila told me at Heidi's funeral." He replied with a shrug and Bonnie felt like she was going to cry so she had to change the subject.

"Oh." She said. "Stefan said you lost some memories." She said and Damon saw that she was kind of emotional and that's why she changed the subject.

"Yeah, that's going to get old fast, by the way. Two years of my life are just gone." He sighed.

"I can find out what happened." Bonnie said to him and he looked interested.

"How?" He asked curiously.

"Well, there are two ways but one is less effective sometimes." She said and he nodded for her to continue. "I can put my hands on your head and try to read you or there's a place we can go that has a lot of power and access to my ancestors." She said.

"The house where the witches were burned?" He asked her and both Stefan and Bonnie looked surprised. He knew all along!

"Yes." Bonnie nodded. She saw Damon think about it for a moment.

"What do you want in return?" He asked her and Bonnie was surprised.

"Nothing." She shook her head and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Witches always want something in return when doing something for a vampire." He countered.

"Well, if you've been compelled to forget by Klaus then we need to know that you haven't been compelled to like take out the town or something so it's beneficial to everyone to know what happened." She said and he thought about that.

"Well, I like being a non-living living person so the head thing would be better." He said to her and she cracked a small smile at his attitude.

"May I?" She asked walking closer.

"Sitting or standing?" He asked her.

"The way you are is just fine." She shrugged and he smirked at her. "You know what I mean, jackass." She said and he chuckled as did Stefan. She went over to him and put her hands on his head and closed her eyes and she was hit with an image of Klaus and she read and read. She was kind of shocked at the types of things Damon thought about... in his head he was quite caring and majorly sensitive... she filed that bit of information away for later reflection. About a minute later she pulled her hands away.

"Did you get anything?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Yes." Bonnie nodded. "Klaus compelled Damon to forget Katherine and his return to Mystic Falls and everyone he got to know here. He did that because he saw Damon as the only real threat to him and he didn't want Damon coming after him. He thought that with no memories of this place, Damon would just leave. But, upside? There's no compulsion on him to harm anyone." Bonnie said.

"Okay, who the hell is Katherine?" Damon asked the two of them.

"Our sire." Stefan said to Damon.

"And a first rate bitch." Bonnie said and Damon thought about that.

"So I don't normally like this vampire?" He asked them.

"No, you hate her." Stefan replied and Damon nodded.

"Okay." He said. "Thank you, Bonnie." Damon said and she masked her surprise.

"You're welcome, Damon. I'm glad you haven't been compelled to take out anyone." She said and he chuckled.

"It's a major drag knowing I've been compelled though." He said with a sigh. "Take it there's no way to get rid of it?" He asked Stefan.

"No, Original compulsion can't be removed." Stefan said and Bonnie glanced at Stefan surprised that he would lie.

"Well, that sucks." Damon muttered. "How's the hot blonde? She was really upset earlier." Damon said to Bonnie and she tried not to laugh at how Damon was all concerned.

"She's okay. It probably doesn't help that her emotions are heightened." She said and he nodded.

"Downside to the vampire condition." He agreed. "Well, if she feels like getting hammered, tell her she's welcome here _any _time_._" He wiggled his eyebrows at Bonnie and she laughed.

"Damon." Stefan said annoyed and Damon smirked at his brother.

"Did you _see_ her, Stefan? Like... wow." He said amused and Bonnie was kind of stunned at how hot Damon thought Caroline was as he normally didn't show stuff like that.

"I have a girlfriend, Damon. I'm not going to agree with you." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"I saw that earlier." Damon nodded. "Think I was too distracted by Blondie to get a good look though." He smirked and both Stefan and Bonnie were kind of shocked that he clearly had _zero_ interest in Elena. "What?" He asked confused by their expressions.

"Nothing." Stefan shook his head. "Leave Caroline alone, Damon. She's not in any kind of mind set to get wrapped up in _you_." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Okay, buzz-kill Bob." Damon said and Bonnie giggled a little at his reply.

"Stefan said you were friends with my Grams. Can you tell me about her when she was younger?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"On one condition." Damon said to her.

"What's that?" She asked with a small smile. She liked this Damon already.

"I will tell you all about crazy Sheila, if we take it elsewhere. I've been stuck in this house for hours waiting for Saint Stefan to come back and I'm seriously bored." He said to her and she looked surprised.

"Uh, okay. The Grill?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't remember any of the new places in this town, remember?" He smirked at her.

"The Grill isn't the best idea, Bonnie. The Sheriff Forbes situation hasn't been resolved yet." Stefan said worriedly.

"I know a place." Damon smirked.

"Where?" Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"Don't look so worried, Bonnie. I know you could fry me in a heartbeat." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Okay, let's go." She said amused and Stefan was kind of stunned at how much Bonnie obviously liked this version of Damon.

* * *

><p>Stefan went back to Bonnie's house where Elena and Caroline were and Elena let him in. He sat down on the couch a little confused. What the hell just happened?<p>

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked curiously.

"I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you." Stefan said and Elena looked confused.

"Just tell me." Elena said.

"Well... She went out for a drink with Damon." Stefan said and both girls' jaws dropped.

"What?" Caroline giggled. "Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

"I told you he's different without the memories and he promised to tell her all about her Grams as a younger person if they took it elsewhere because he was bored of being in the boarding house." Stefan explained.

"Well... that's... unexpected." Elena said confused.

"Did she get anything from him?" Caroline asked. Stefan nodded then filled them in on what Bonnie found out. "So that means he's like going to be nice permanently?" Caroline asked Stefan who nodded.

"You should avoid him, Caroline." Stefan said to her and she looked confused.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, he said to tell you that if you ever feel like getting hammered, you're welcome to join him any time you want and he did the eyebrow thing and everything." Stefan said and she giggled. Caroline noticed the flash of jealousy on Elena's face but she didn't comment.

"What does that mean?" She asked amused.

"It means he's got his sights set on you and Damon's not one to let something go if he wants it." He said. "I told him to back off and he agreed but you never know with Damon."

"So he doesn't remember any of us?" Elena asked concerned and Caroline noticed how she changed the subject. "You're going to need to fill Alaric and Jeremy in on this." She said.

"Crap, I forgot about them." Stefan muttered.

* * *

><p>It took Stefan a while to find Ric and Jeremy but he filled them in and they both agreed not to say anything about the bad things because they were both looking forward to meeting this 'nicer' Damon. Stefan guessed where Damon took Bonnie and he went there with Ric, Jeremy and the girls. They walked in and found both Damon and Bonnie steaming drunk in a booth and the two of them were laughing hysterically.<p>

"She's just as crazy as Sheila, Stefan!" Damon exclaimed to Stefan with a grin and Bonnie giggled. Everyone else was staring at them in shock.

"Hey!" Bonnie waved at them all and they chuckled a little at how drunk she was.

"Are you drunk?" Jeremy asked Bonnie shocked and she laughed.

"Little bit." She said and Damon chuckled.

"You're kidding right? You're drunk as a skunk." Damon said to her and she laughed.

"That's your fault for suggesting the drinking game." She pointed out amused and he chuckled.

"Drinking games are a must, Bonnie-bear and I don't remember you needing talked into it." He pointed out and she laughed while everyone else glanced at each other confused. "Though buzz-kill Bob is probably going to lecture me for getting you drunk." Damon said amused.

"You know? That's a good point. I'd like to see Stefan drunk." Bonnie said and Damon laughed.

"Drunk Stefan equals fun Stefan." Damon said to her and she laughed. Caroline giggled a little at the two of them and Damon looked up at her and smirked. "Want to join us, Blondie?" Damon asked amused and Stefan shot Damon a look.

"I just brought Alaric and Jeremy for you to re-meet since you don't remember them." Stefan said.

"Are you still on the Bambi diet?" Damon asked Stefan and they all laughed at Stefan's annoyed face.

"I still feed from animals, yes." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Guess I'll have to get the booze then." Damon said then got up and went to the bar.

"I think that was his way of saying you should all sit down." Bonnie giggled. It was a big booth and Damon had been sitting next to Bonnie on one side so Jeremy and Elena sat down on her other side while Caroline, Stefan and Ric sat on the other.

"You having fun?" Jeremy asked Bonnie with a small smile and she laughed.

"You have no idea." She replied amused. "Who knew Damon could be awesome company?" She asked her boyfriend with a giggle. The fact _Bonnie_ liked the new Damon put them all at ease considering the rest of them liked him before.

"What have you been talking about?" Stefan asked her curiously and she shrugged.

"I told him a little about all of you so you wouldn't all be complete strangers and he told me about my Grams." She said.

"What did you say about me?" Ric asked.

"Just that you're a history teacher, vampire hunter and you two drink together sometimes." She shrugged and he nodded. Damon came back over with two bottles of whiskey and a jug of green cocktail and the barmaid followed him with another jug and five glasses. Damon sat back down next to Bonnie and the barmaid looked at Damon.

"I'm going to need to see their ID's." She said to him and he stared into her eyes.

"But you saw them already." He compelled.

"Right, I saw them already." She replied. "Sorry about that." She said then went back to the bar and he smirked. "The green one was your favourite, right?" Damon said to Bonnie pointing to the jug and she smiled.

"Yeah, it's awesome." She agreed. "You all have to try it." She grinned.

"Think I'll stick to the bourbon." Ric said amused by drunk Bonnie. Damon smirked at Ric for that comment and handed him a bottle. "Thanks." He said and Damon nodded.

"Let's see if I remember everything Bonnie said. Jeremy is Bonnie's boyfriend and Elena's brother. Elena is Stefan's girlfriend and Bonnie and Caroline's best friend. Ric is Elena and Jeremy's Aunt Jenna's ex-boyfriend but also husband to Elena's biological mother, Isobel, who I turned into a vampire, right?" Damon asked.

"Right." Bonnie smiled and Stefan shot Bonnie an annoyed look for telling him about Isobel.

"Do you remember Isobel?" Ric asked Damon and he nodded.

"Yeah, I remember turning her." He said.

"Can you tell me about that? I never asked before." Ric said.

"In front of everyone?" Damon asked him curiously.

"Everyone knows everything about everyone in this group so it doesn't bother me." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Alright." He nodded. "I was in a bar and she showed up knowing my name and what I am and she asked me to turn her. I asked her why I should and she said she had information that I would find useful. So I asked to see the information and she invited me back to her house to show me. She showed me then I turned her but I heard someone come in so I left the house with her. When she transitioned, she stayed with me for four months so I could train her then one day I woke up and she left a note saying she left to take care of something and she'd come find me in a few weeks but I don't remember seeing her again." Damon shrugged.

"What was the information?" Stefan asked.

"If I tell you Stefan, you can't tell that bitch of a best friend of yours." Damon warned and Stefan looked surprised.

"Lexi?" He asked surprised and Damon nodded. "She's dead." Stefan said and Damon scowled.

"Too bad. I've been totally planning to kill her." Damon sighed and Stefan looked shocked.

"It was you that killed her." Stefan said.

"Oh." He said surprised. "Excellent." Damon grinned.

"Why is that excellent?" Stefan asked him annoyed.

"Because revenge is a dish best served cold." Damon smirked.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Stefan asked him confused.

"It's to do with Isobel's information." Damon said. "Lexi's friend Patrick was planning to take out Sheila Bennett and Isobel told me that so I killed him." Damon shrugged and everyone gaped at him including Bonnie. "But Lexi caught me then tortured me for three days." Damon shrugged and their jaws dropped.

"_That's_ why you killed Lexi?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Well, brother dearest, I don't remember killing Lexi but that's why I planned to kill her." Damon shrugged.

"Why was that vampire planning to kill my Grams?" Bonnie asked Damon still shocked.

"He wasn't a vampire. He was a warlock. He was going to absorb her power." Damon explained.

"For what?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I don't know the details because I wasn't really listening but it was something to do with some kind of curse on some vampire so he could be some other creature too." Damon said and they all stared at him in shock.

"Oh my God!" Stefan exclaimed. "Did Lexi know about that?" He asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, she said they just had to find the last ingredient. Some girl that looked like another girl or something. Like I said, I wasn't really listening." Damon said and they all stared in shock.

"That means Lexi must have been how Klaus found Elena." Bonnie said in shock.

"And Isobel was trying to protect her by getting you to take out the Patrick guy." Jeremy said to Damon.

"So Klaus is the vampire that wanted to be another creature on top of that?" Damon asked them confused.

"Yeah, a werewolf." Ric said and Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"You all know about werewolves?" He asked and they all stared at him. Damon had originally seemed like he didn't know werewolves existed. Clearly he'd been faking.

"You know about them?" Stefan asked shocked.

"George was one." Damon shrugged and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"You _knew_ George Lockwood was a werewolf when we were human?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"He was my best friend, Stefan. Of course I knew. I was there during his first transformation." He said and everyone gaped at him again. "Though after I turned he told me I had to stay away from him on the full moon." He shrugged and Stefan looked stunned again.

"George knew you turned?" He asked in disbelief.

"I kept in touch with George until he died." Damon replied and Stefan looked like he might fall over. "He distracted the council for me when I went to get Emily's kids." Damon said. "By the way, you said something earlier about issues with the Sheriff. What's that about?" He asked.

"She knows we're vampires." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fantastic." He muttered. "How'd she find that out?" He asked annoyed.

"That's my fault." Caroline said sheepishly and Damon smirked.

"That's alright, Blondie. Don't worry about it." He winked at her and everyone was seriously stunned by his reaction.

"She's my mom." Caroline said.

"You're a Forbes?" Damon smirked and she nodded. "Explains it then." Damon said to Stefan who rolled his eyes knowing the Forbes women were always beautiful. Even when they were human.

"Explains what?" Caroline asked him and Damon chuckled.

"Nothing." Stefan said and Damon smirked at his brother.

"She's not a threat to you, is she?" Damon asked Caroline seriously.

"I don't know. She found out once before and said I wasn't her daughter. So I don't know how she'll react this time. I haven't seen her." She said.

"Take it she was compelled to forget?" Damon asked her and she nodded. "Can't we do that again?" Damon asked Stefan.

"We don't know if she told anyone." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Has all that bunny blood made you forget what else compulsion can do?" Damon asked him and everyone else tried not to laugh. "We can get that out of her, Steffi." Damon smirked.


	2. Obvious

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Don't Remember<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Are you always going to make fun of me?" Stefan asked him with a huff and Damon chuckled.<p>

"Until the end of time." Damon smirked and they laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes. "It's what older brothers do. I remember the first time I ever made fun of you like it was yesterday." Damon said amused.

"What happened?" Caroline asked with a giggle and since Damon was trying to make her like him he decided to tell her.

"Stefan was the most adorable looking little boy." Damon said shocking the rest of them. "He had this little podgy face with like a permanent blush on his cheeks and he looked like a little angel." Damon chuckled and Stefan just looked embarrassed. "He's nearly five years younger than me so when he was four I was eight nearly nine and we were out in the garden behind our house." Damon laughed. "I was going to go play with my friends and Stefan wanted to come and I said no. _So_, Stefan, who was normally just so cute and sweet and well behaved, decided to throw a temper tantrum... and I swear it's one of the funniest things I've ever seen." Damon said and everyone laughed while Stefan blushed crimson. "He kicked the ground and screamed and collapsed and threw his tiny fists around in the air and it was the first time I ever laughed _at_ him because it was just hilarious." Everyone was laughing loudly at that.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan muttered.

"But I didn't even get to the funny part yet." Damon smirked. "_So_, I'm laughing my ass off at my hilarious little spoiled brother and Stefan realised it wasn't having the effect he was hoping for. So he stood up, hurried over to me, he tried to kick me in the leg but he missed then lost his balance and fell on his ass into a puddle of mud." He shook with laughter as everyone burst into hysterics and Stefan looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. "So I only laughed louder because he didn't cry or scream; he just started to _brood_." He said and they were holding their stomachs from laughing so much. "His little eyebrows were furrowed and I swear he looked about 40 years old." Damon said and Stefan sighed.

"I hate you right now." Stefan muttered.

"That face!" Damon pointed to Stefan's brooding face and they all laughed again. "And since then he has just been the biggest source of amusement ever. He's so funny." Damon said.

"Stefan never tells me stories of when you two were human." Elena said to Damon and he chuckled.

"That's probably because in most of them he was doing something stupid and I was pissing myself laughing." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Tell me something else." Elena grinned at him and he thought about it.

"No, no. Not necessary." Stefan said hurriedly and Damon smirked.

"I have just the story." Damon said amused and Stefan deadpanned.

"Damon." Stefan said annoyed.

"You have funny stories about me too, Stefan." Damon pointed out. "So, I'm going to tell you about Stefan's first real crush." Damon said and Stefan slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Please, Damon. Don't tell them that." Stefan pleaded and they laughed.

"You know I'm going to, so start drinking." Damon smirked and Stefan opened the whiskey bottle and started drinking straight from the bottle which made them all laugh. "Stefan was thirteen and I was seventeen. We were in town going to the apothecary to get some kind of medicine for our father or something, I can't remember, but on our way towards the building, Stefan spotted a girl. She'd just moved into town and he'd never seen her before. His jaw literally fell open and she noticed him staring and she blushed and smiled at him just as we were walking into the apothecary... then Stefan walked into the wall and fell on his ass in front of her." Damon said and everyone buckled over laughing.

"Oh, God." Stefan muttered.

"That's hilarious!" Elena giggled.

"But I'm not done yet." Damon smirked and they laughed. "Then, the pretty girl hurried over to him while I'm holding onto the wall laughing my ass off. She went up to him and asked if he was alright and he hit out with this ridiculous line like 'I was knocked over by your beauty' to which she giggles and replies 'no I believe you were knocked over by the wall'." Damon said and they laughed loudly. "I was killing myself laughing at that then Stefan blushed like a tomato, stood up then _ran away_." Damon laughed as did they. "I couldn't contain myself I was laughing so hard. I introduced myself and told her who Stefan was and apologised for my baby brother who was dropped on his head as a baby. She gave me a sympathetic look and told me she had a slow cousin so she understood – which only had me laughing again." Damon smirked and they laughed in disbelief.

"You did _what_?" Stefan exclaimed and Damon chuckled.

"Calm down, Stefan, it worked out, didn't it? She ended up being your first kiss." Damon said amused. "Though that wasn't the _only _time he embarrassed himself in front of Melissa." Damon chuckled.

"Can you stop now?" Stefan asked him annoyed.

"Stop brooding. It was over a hundred years ago." Damon pointed out.

"I can just get you back." Stefan said with a devious smile.

"Give it your best shot." Damon smirked.

"Damon has natural curly hair. Really curly." Stefan said and everybody's jaw dropped while Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"So we're playing dirty, are we?" Damon smirked and Stefan's eyes widened.

"You just told _two_ embarrassing stories about me." Stefan countered and Damon chuckled.

"Those were the _mild_ ones, brother." Damon said amused. "Let's see..." Damon put his finger to his chin. "When Stefan was sixteen he was _convinced_ that he was head over heels in love with the minister's wife." Damon smirked and Stefan's eyes widened. "She was 43 years old." Damon said amused and they laughed. "So, Stefan started writing her anonymous love letters." Damon said and they laughed loudly while Stefan positively _blushed_. "She spoke French and he wanted to impress her so he got me to translate some things for him to write to her... but, I didn't _exactly_ translate what he said." Damon smirked and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"What?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Stefan wanted to say all these mushy things like how he wanted to stare into her eyes and read her poetry on picnics, but what he ended up writing was more along the lines of, 'I want to sneak up under your skirt and show you pleasure like you've never known'." Damon said and they buckled over laughing while Stefan looked horrified.

"You wrote that to the minister's wife?" Stefan asked shocked and Damon laughed.

"That and also that you wanted to bend her over in a barn and stuff like that." Damon said and Stefan paled while everyone else laughed hysterically. "So... of course, she was _horrified_." Damon chuckled. "The minister showed the letters to the Sheriff who then got everyone in the town to come in and do a handwriting test to find the delinquent." Damon said amused. "Needless to say, innocent little Stefan... was no longer allowed to attend church on Sundays." Damon smirked and they laughed loudly.

"I can't believe you did that!" Stefan exclaimed and Damon laughed.

"You were _sixteen_ pining over a married 43 year old woman! You needed a serious reality check." Damon smirked.

"That is so funny." Caroline giggled.

"Oh my God! Is that why she asked me to meet her in a barn?" Stefan asked shocked and they all buckled over with laughter. Even Damon.

"She _did_?" Damon asked as he laughed. "Seriously? That's amazing."

"Did you go?" Jeremy laughed.

"No, I told her that she had to leave her husband first." Stefan said embarrassed. "And she wasn't 43, Damon!" Stefan huffed.

"Then how old _was_ she?" Damon asked amused.

"41." Stefan muttered and they laughed.

"Because that's such a difference. She was older than our _mother_." Damon smirked at him.

"She didn't look that old." Stefan countered.

"That's not really the point, is it?" Damon chuckled.

"Okay, can you stop with the stories?" Stefan glared at him and Damon smirked.

"No! This is great!" Elena grinned. "What else did he do?" Elena asked Damon and Stefan shot her a look of disbelief.

"Stefan was _really_ clumsy so he fell over _a lot_." Damon said amused and Stefan rolled his eyes while they laughed.

"Fine, if you're doing this, so am I." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"Alright, go ahead." Damon said amused. They were all kind of surprised that Damon was okay with this. Sharing stories and they were all surprised how nice he was being.

"Hmm..." Stefan said as he thought about it then chuckled. "When Damon was seventeen he loved a girl called Hilary." He said and Damon laughed knowing what Stefan would say. "She was moving away from the town and he had tried to convince her father for four months to let him marry her." Stefan smirked. "But her father _hated_ Damon considering he caught Damon and Hilary in the stables in a less than appropriate situation." He said and they laughed. "Damon tried _everything_ to convince her dad but he just thought Damon was a playboy and his daughter deserved someone sensitive and sweet. _So_, Damon stupidly listened to George Lockwood and got an onion so he could make himself cry and Hilary's dad would think he was sensitive." Stefan said and everyone laughed in disbelief. "So he cut up pieces of onion and put them in his pockets then went to her house. When he got there, he rubbed the onion pieces under his eyes then knocked on the door. His eyes were red and watery and he explained to Hilary's father that he loved her and he'd do anything to be with her... but... it turned out that her dad was allergic to onions." He said and everyone buckled over with laughter. "So he started sneezing and Damon offered him a hanky he had in his pocket – _next to the onion_." Stefan said and they all laughed including Damon. "Her dad took it and sneezed into it then smelled it and he started wheezing and his face went blotchy, but at this point the onion juice had gone into Damon's eyes and they were bloodshot and they were stinging so badly, Damon had to ask to be allowed to wash his face. Her dad could smell the onion and it clicked what Damon had done and he called for the Sheriff and had Damon arrested." Stefan said and everyone laughed.

"That's so ridiculous." Ric laughed.

"I forgot about that." Damon chuckled. "I don't think I ate onions again for like fifty years." Damon smirked and they laughed. "That stung like a bitch." Damon said amused.

"Then what happened?" Caroline giggled.

"After I got out of jail I went back to her house and her father was like, 'as if I would let my daughter marry a criminal' and I replied with something that at the time was like 'dude, _you_ had me arrested so _you_ made me a criminal'. Then he saw me punch George for the onion idea and he said that not only was I a trickster but a _violent_ trickster. So, just to piss him off, the day they were leaving, I grabbed her and dipped her in the middle of the town square in front of everyone, kissed her like the world was going to end then knocked him out." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Then the Sheriff arrested him again." Stefan said and they laughed loudly.

"Did you get arrested a lot?" Bonnie asked Damon with a giggle and he nodded.

"On a near monthly basis." Damon smirked and they laughed. "So, my turn to tell a Stefan story." Damon said amused. "I think I'll tell another one about Melissa." He smirked and Stefan groaned while the others laughed. "About a month after their first meeting, I talked Stefan into having afternoon tea with her at the house but I told him that she was hard of hearing and he had to speak to her slowly and loudly." Damon smirked and they laughed in disbelief while Stefan rolled his eyes. "So I was there obviously because I just _had_ to witness it and after about fifteen minutes of Stefan speaking loudly and drawing each word out she basically asked him what the hell he was doing and he explained that he was trying to make her feel more comfortable by speaking in a way she would understand and I couldn't keep a straight face anymore so I started to laugh and that's when Stefan realised I totally set him up and he blushed like a tomato again then stood up and tried to run away again but he fell over her dress and landed on his face." Damon laughed and everyone buckled over and laughed hysterically while Stefan blushed furiously. "So I was in fits of laughter again and she quipped something like 'you really mustn't do anymore damage to your head, Stefan'." Damon laughed as did they all.

"Did he really fall over that much?" Jeremy laughed.

"At least weekly." Damon nodded amused. "Thankfully, vampire balance seems to have fixed that little problem." He chuckled.

"Did you get Stefan into trouble a lot?" Bonnie giggled.

"Yeah but he did it to me too just as often. There was no TV back then, remember. We had to do _something_ to entertain ourselves." Damon smirked.

"_Anyway_, what do you want to do about Sheriff Forbes?" Stefan asked Damon changing the subject and they laughed. Damon's face grew serious.

"I was thinking about that, Stefan." Damon nodded and Stefan knew that expression and he deadpanned. It was Damon's 'I'm pretending to be serious but I totally have a devious plan' face. "I think, in the interest of Caroline's safety of course, she should move in to the boarding house." Damon said seriously but his lip twitched slightly with amusement and Stefan sighed.

"_Seriously_, Damon? You're using 'in the interest of Caroline's safety' as a _line_?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Damon smirked as they laughed.

"Fine, Blondie." Damon smirked. "I have a little beach house in St. Bart's if you feel like splitting town for a little fun in the sun." He suggested to her amused and she giggled and blushed and everyone else laughed at Damon's bluntness.

"Damon!" Stefan said in disbelief. "You can't just _kidnap_ her!" He said shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Who said anything about kidnapping? I just _asked_. That isn't kidnapping." Damon smirked. "But you have to admit, sipping cocktails on a beach in the Caribbean is _way_ better than every day boring Mystic Falls crap." He pointed out amused and they laughed.

"Hell, I'll go." Bonnie said and everyone buckled over with laughter, even Stefan. Damon smirked and threw his arm over her shoulders.

"I think that'll be fun, Bonnie-bear." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"Well, we _are_ on summer vacation." Caroline pointed out and Damon grinned while Stefan sighed in defeat.

"That's the spirit." Damon quipped.

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked him amused.

"I am _always_ serious about cocktails in the Caribbean." Damon winked at her and she giggled.

"You can't just run away with Caroline, Damon. In your mindset you don't know her." He pointed out and Damon chuckled.

"Didn't you hear? Bonnie-bear is coming." Damon smirked and they laughed while Stefan sighed. "Fine, if you promise not to brood, you can come too." Damon said.

"We can't just up and leave." Stefan said to him and Damon chuckled.

"All I keep hearing from you is 'we can't', 'you can't', 'I can't'... what was it Obama said? 'Yes we can, yes we can, yes we can'?" Damon smirked and they laughed. "Stefan, the _president_ says we can, so we _can_." Damon grinned and they laughed. Even Stefan laughed. Damon was _so _ridiculous and they loved every second. "You can even bring all your friends." Damon said amused. "Though there are only four bedrooms so that means one for you and Elena, one for Bonnie and Jeremy, one for Ric, and one for me and Blondie." Damon smirked and Caroline giggled and blushed while everyone else laughed.

"I can't go with two couples and you and Caroline." Ric pointed out and Damon chuckled.

"Have you got any idea just how many girls in bikinis frequent the beaches there?" Damon asked him amused and Ric laughed. "_Believe me_, you'll be just fine." Damon smirked.

"Are you kidding with this?" Elena asked him.

"Nope." Damon shook his head amused. "Got anything better to do for the summer?" Damon asked them curiously.

"I'm already mentally packing." Bonnie quipped and they laughed.

"How long would it be for?" Stefan asked curiously and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stefan. You are a _vampire_. Where's your sense of adventure and fun? Are you seriously going to brood in _St Bart's_ about _Mystic Falls_?" Damon asked him deadpan.

"We have responsibilities here." Stefan pointed out.

"Like what?" Damon asked him and Stefan opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. "Do you have children? Do you have a dog? Do you have a job? Do you have school?" Damon asked him. "I might not remember the last two years but I_ seriously_ doubt you have kids, a dog or a job. Blondie _just_ said that you don't have school. So will you chill the fuck out?" Damon asked him amused and Stefan sighed.

"Fine but you can't feed on humans." Stefan warned and Damon chuckled.

"You just let me worry about that and I'll let you worry about finding a dolphin for dinner." Damon quipped and they all laughed while Stefan glared at him.

"You can't feed on a dolphin, Stefan!" Bonnie exclaimed in horror and they laughed loudly. Stefan shot Damon an annoyed look.

"I'm not going to feed on a dolphin, Bonnie." Stefan said sincerely and she sighed in relief.

"Thank God. That would be terrible." She said and Damon chuckled.

"So feeding on a tiny baby deer is better than a dolphin?" Damon asked her amused and her eyes widened.

"No, it's really not, I suppose." She agreed and Stefan gaped at her. "Maybe you should try to control the human blood bags." Bonnie suggested and Stefan looked shocked while Damon chuckled. "So when are we going on vacation?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"How does sometime this week work for you?" Damon smirked at her and she grinned.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked everyone into this." Stefan grumbled as they stood in line at the airport to check in for their flight.<p>

"It's the Caribbean, Stefan. Nobody needs _talked into_ going there." Damon smirked at him.

"Yeah! Cheer up, Stefan! It'll be fun." Elena grinned at him.

"I can't believe Jenna agreed to this." Stefan said to Elena who shrugged.

"She didn't." Elena said amused. "Caroline compelled her." She said and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Stefan, no brooding allowed on this vacation." Damon pointed out and Stefan sighed.

"Fine." He muttered.

* * *

><p>They arrived into the airport in St Bart's then went out to get cabs to Damon's house. They stood in the taxi queue. The taxis had room for five in each taxi and Damon smirked at that and started talking to Caroline about the island and started pointing to stuff in the distance and telling her about it so the other five would move ahead of them. When it was their turn to get in a taxi, Damon was highly amused.<p>

"Oh, look at that. There's no room for us, Blondie." Damon smirked at her and she giggled while Stefan rolled his eyes at his stupid brother. "Guess we'll have to get our own cab." He said amused.

"I'll come with you two." Stefan said and Damon shot him a look.

"No, you won't." Damon said to him and they laughed.

"I'll be fine, Stefan, go ahead." Caroline said to him amused and Damon smirked at Stefan for that comment.

"Fine, what's the address?" Stefan asked his brother deadpan.

"The Salvatore Villa in Lorient Bay." Damon said amused.

"That's it?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"They'll know." Damon chuckled. The other five piled into the first taxi and Caroline and Damon got into the second one and Damon told the driver where to take them. "By the way, I was only kidding before; there are five bedrooms." Damon said to her amused and she smiled. "Don't get me wrong, you are more than welcome to share with me." He smirked. "But you're a lady so I'm guessing you need your own room." He said and she giggled.

"You're kidding with all this flirting, aren't you?" She asked him curiously and he frowned.

"No, you're stunningly beautiful and I really would like to get to know you better but Stefan won't tell me what happened between us before so I figured I'd have to talk to you about that first." Damon said and internally she was shocked at that since he was showing less than zero interest in Elena but he was flirting with her constantly and had been for nearly a week... but she remained outwardly unaffected so her shock wouldn't show.

"We had a fling when I was human." Caroline replied quietly so the driver wouldn't hear her and Damon's eyes widened a little.

"I was a dick to you, wasn't I?" He asked hesitantly. She'd promised she wouldn't say anything to Damon about it but she didn't want to completely lie about it either... so she decided to give a watered down version of the truth because honestly, she kind of _wanted_ to get to know this Damon. The Damon that wanted _her_ right away. The Damon that wasn't so screwed up by Katherine that he ended up chasing Elena. He was funny and nice and not at _all_ mean like how he was before.

"Well, you had your emotions off so it wasn't like a relationship. It was casual." Caroline said.

"Did I feed on you?" Damon asked her softly and she saw that he was_ hoping _that he didn't.

"You asked me if you could and I didn't mind." She lied. At the time, she didn't mind but he rarely asked her. "I have no hard feelings towards you, if that's what you're wondering." She said sincerely.

"Did I compel you?" He asked.

"To not tell anyone about you." She said and he nodded as he thought about that.

"So I blew it already with you." He said a little dismayed and she thought about that. He'd been _nothing_ but nice to _everyone_ since his memory was erased so she didn't feel as much hesitation about him as she would normally if he'd wanted her again.

"No, you didn't." She smiled and he looked surprised.

"I didn't?" He asked curiously.

"Would I have gone on vacation and gotten in a cab with you alone if you did?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"I don't know. You could just be crazy like that." He teased and she giggled.

"I could be." She nodded amused and he cracked a smile at that. "But if you want to find out for yourself if I'm just crazy or not, you could always show me around the island." She smiled and he smirked.

"I'd be happy to, Miss Forbes." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Looking forward to it, Mr Salvatore." She replied and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Their cab was behind the cab with the others the whole way to the villa. Soon enough, the drivers were pulling over on a road but nobody could see a house anywhere. Damon paid the driver and was amused by the confused looks on everyone's faces.<p>

"Follow me." Damon smirked then led them down a path through the trees. They eyed each other sceptically but followed him anyway. They walked for about five minutes until they came out on a sandy beach and Damon continued following a raised path and moments later, their jaws dropped at the sight of the _enormous_ beachfront secluded villa in their view. Damon kept following the path then sauntered up onto the deck. They followed and saw huge outdoor couches and dining tables under the canopy roof and a large raised swimming pool and outdoor Jacuzzi. They couldn't _believe _this was Damon's 'little beach house'. Damon went straight up to the door and pulled out his keys and unlocked it then went inside. The other six followed him inside into an enormous open plan living room / dining room / kitchen area and Damon turned around to face them all.

"So, there are two bedrooms down that hall." Damon pointed to his left. "And two bedrooms down that one." He pointed to his right. "Out back..." He pointed behind him. "Is a separate little bungalow thing and that's the fifth bedroom. That's where all my stuff is so I'll just sleep there so you can all take your pick of whatever bedrooms you want." He said. "The bar is fully stocked as is the fridge, each bedroom has it's own bathroom and other than that there isn't much else to tell you." He said amused. "Oh, this beach is private but if you walk down the beach on either side for about fifteen minutes you'll reach busier beaches." He said.

"This place is awesome." Jeremy grinned at him and Damon chuckled.

"Thanks." Damon smiled.

"I think the two couples can both stay at one side of the house and give the rest of us some peace and quiet." Caroline said amused.

"That's fair." Bonnie nodded.

"Great, well, I'm going to go pick a room and the wonder couples can just wait until I've found one then go the other way." She said amused then sauntered away from them down the right hallway and Damon smirked at her retreating form. He really liked the feisty blonde.

"She has spunk." Damon said amused and they laughed. Caroline walked down to the end of the hallway and stepped into a room and she _loved _it. Sure it was the first one she looked at but then she noticed that the little bungalow was right across from that room and she made her decision.

"Found my room, wonder couples take residence in the left hallway, please!" Caroline called and they laughed. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy wandered down the left hallway then Ric chuckled and went down the right hallway and stepped into the first room there while Damon went out the back door and crossed over to the bungalow. He noticed then that Caroline was smirking at him from her room and he winked at her. She opened up the patio door and leaned against it casually. "You going for a swim?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'm literally tossing my stuff in here then changing." He smirked.

"This place is incredible, Damon." She smiled.

"Aren't you a tiny bit sorry it's not just you and me here?" He teased her and she giggled.

"Yeah, maybe a little." She smiled and he was a bit surprised which only made her stomach flutter.

"See you at the pool in a minute?" He asked her with a small smile.

"No peeking." She teased and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the idea." He winked at her and she laughed then went back into her room.


	3. Already?

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Don't Remember<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Damon was ready first and he sat down on the edge of the pool and let his feet dangle in. It had been a while since he'd had anyone there with him at his villa and he kind of liked having all of them there. He thought they were all nice and hoped he could make friends with them. His favourites were Caroline and Bonnie and he thought that Ric was cool too. Moments later, Caroline walked out of her room since there was a patio door on that side too, wearing a turquoise leopard print string bikini and Damon raised an eyebrow at her as she walked over to him.<p>

"Good thing I'm already dead because _that_ would probably kill me." He smirked and she laughed. Her stomach fluttered at that.

"Smooth." She winked at him and he chuckled. She surprised him then when she dived perfectly into the pool then came up moments later. "God, the water's nice." She smiled as she wiped her eyes. Damon let himself slide in then let his arms rest outwards so he was holding himself up against the pool wall and the water stopped at his chest.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. He watched the water glisten over her body and he was just so turned _on_.

"What are you looking at, Damon?" Caroline asked him curiously and he smirked.

"You know already." He replied. Caroline got a little confidence and she swam over to him slowly. He eyed her like a hawk, watching her every graceful movement in the water. Soon she was only about a foot away from him and he felt himself get kind of hot and bothered. "You should really not be this close to me right now." He said huskily and internally she was amused and secretly thrilled at how much she was getting to him.

"Why's that?" She asked innocently but he knew she knew.

"Because I'm used to taking what I want." He replied and she smirked.

"And what do you want?" She asked with a devious expression. Before she could register, he had her flush against him while he stayed pressed with his back against the pool wall and she could _feel_ just how much he wanted her. He leaned his head down and kissed her shoulder then her collar bone then her neck then her earlobe then her cheek and she was trying not to moan at what he was doing but it just felt so _good_. He wasn't more than an inch away from her face but he was waiting for her to make the move.

She stared into his eyes then let her hands run up his arms painfully slowly until they reached his shoulders then she locked her hands at the back of his neck and he moved his hands to grip her waist. She could feel his cool breath against her lips and she couldn't help herself... she leaned in and closed the distance. It was all the encouragement that Damon needed. He wrapped his arms around her and if she thought she was flush against him before, now she _definitely_ was. She opened her mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth as they kissed. She moaned into his mouth because _wow_ what a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours and seconds all at once. Caroline felt a _serious_ spark. Damon felt a _serious_ spark. He ran his hand up her back and she ran her fingers through his hair and she was so looking forward to the part where he'd speed her to one of their rooms and have his way with her and...

"Already?" They heard Stefan exclaim in disbelief and they turned their heads to see everyone looking amused except Stefan who just looked shocked. Caroline giggled and Damon smirked as he loosened his grip on her until they were just standing next to each other.

"The water's really refreshing." Caroline said and they all laughed at her trying to change the subject. Caroline noticed that Elena looked _seriously_ jealous. Damon noticed that Elena was giving him a weird look but he didn't understand why.

"Who had today?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Me." Bonnie chirped. "So pay up." She grinned and Damon and Caroline glanced at each other confused.

"Why are people paying up?" Damon asked curiously.

"We had a bet on to see how long that would take." Jeremy said and Damon chuckled while Caroline just looked stunned.

"And Bonnie had today?" Damon asked amused. Caroline was shocked that her best friend thought she'd succumb so easily... even though she _totally_ had.

"I did." Bonnie smirked.

"Did you know about this?" Caroline asked Damon curiously and he shook his head.

"No, if I'd known I totally would have been in on it." Damon smirked and she rolled her eyes while the others laughed. "Are you five just going to stand there all day or are you going to swim?" Damon asked them amused.

"Wooo!" Jeremy yelled then he ran and canon-balled into the water causing a huge splash and laughter. He came up a minute later. "Wow the water's really warm." He said surprised and Damon chuckled.

"It's the Caribbean, dude. I think all pools here are warm." Damon said and they laughed. Bonnie and Elena lay down on sun loungers then Ric and Stefan got into the water. Damon thought it was a total drag that they were interrupted... then he got an idea. He smirked at Caroline then ducked under water. Caroline watched him curiously as he just pushed himself under and he was practically lying on the bottom of the pool. He grabbed her hand and yanked her under causing her to giggle.

She got down to where he was then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him again until they were face to face. He ran his hand along her cheek under water as he looked at her and she was trying not to laugh at how surreal this was. He pulled her closer and she was surprised when he kissed her again. Kissing underwater was weird... but also incredible and different and it was the first time she'd ever done it. She didn't think she'd ever been pursued like this before. And she could feel how badly he wanted her. And she realised that she wanted him too. But... she didn't want to be a conquest. They were at one side of the pool and Stefan, Jeremy and Ric were at the other. Nobody knew exactly what they were doing but they were leaving them to it.

Damon ran his hand along her side as he kissed her and he just wanted to get that bikini _off_ already. She was _shocked_ when he reached his hand between her legs and pushed her bikini bottoms to the side. He ran his fingers along her core and she was suddenly just _so_ horny. She didn't care anymore what happened later. She just needed it. Him. Right then and there. He slid his middle finger inside her then rubbed her clit with his thumb and she bit his lip as she tried not to moan which would alert Stefan to the incredibly naughty thing that was going on right beneath all of their noses. She ran her fingernails along his back and she could practically feel his cock throbbing against her.

Damon knew that the next thing he was going to do could go one of two ways... it would either be possibly the hottest thing he'd ever experience... or he'd get punched... it was worth the risk. He rubbed her a little faster and he knew she was close so he freed his cock from the top of his swim trunks and slid into her in one move and he saw the shock on her face but he kept rubbing her clit then she kept kissing him. Caroline couldn't believe he'd just done that... but it was so hot, she couldn't find it in her to stop. And honestly, she really didn't want to stop anyway. He held onto her lower back with his left hand and kept fondling her with his right as he thrust into her. She was _so_ tight and he was right – this was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. Caroline knew that any blood would alert Stefan. So did Damon so both concentrated on _not _biting.

Damon moved his left hand down and cupped her ass as he kept thrusting into her from below. He felt her legs shaking and he kept sliding in and out of her, kept swirling his tongue in her mouth and Caroline thought this was the hottest thing that had ever happened ever. All of her friends were right above them. If Stefan ducked his head under the water, he would see exactly what they were doing. It was _so_ hot. She knew what was coming so she held onto his shoulders and face with her hands as she kissed him for all she was worth then she was hit with _the_ most earth shattering orgasm of her life. She saw stars. She saw the sun and the moon and every other euphoric thing she could imagine. Her whole body _shook_ and her tight clenches around his cock were enough to send him over the edge too. He thrust a few more times until he was finished and she was then he pulled out of her, tucked himself back in, fixed her underwear and pulled her flush against him again and kept kissing her.

That had been the most amazing sex of his life. And hers. If they went back up to the surface, everyone would just know what they did. Damon had to speak to her after that. He didn't want her to think he just _fucked_ her. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. He pointed towards the house and all of a sudden she looked shy but she nodded anyway. He reluctantly let her go and they swam to the surface. They jumped up to the side of the pool and the two of them sped into the house in a blink before anyone could say anything. Damon grabbed her hand and they went into his little bungalow at the back. They were both wet but Damon didn't care. Once they were in the door, he pinned her down on his bed regardless of them both being soaking wet.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped.

"Me too." She nodded. "That orgasm was... mind blowing." She said and he grinned. "Though I can't _believe_ you did that." She said and he chuckled.

"When I dragged you down I was just planning to kiss you. Then you were so sexy, I couldn't help myself." He smirked and she laughed.

"Do you think Stefan knows?" She asked biting her lip and Damon smirked.

"Hadn't a clue. I was making sure. I didn't want you to be embarrassed." He replied and she was kind of shocked at him being remotely considerate like that.

"Well, you took what you wanted." She said and he smirked.

"Now aren't you wishing it was just you and me here?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Why? So we can keep having crazy pool sex?" She giggled.

"No, so I could have you all to myself." He replied and internally she was shocked that he still wanted her after he got what he wanted. "So since we've just had sex, can we keep having it?" He asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"Now?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I'll get to that in a minute." He smirked and she giggled. "No, I mean... I'm not very good with this stuff but I like you. And not just in the randy way." He said.

"Like a casual thing?" She asked curiously though she was _hoping_ he'd say no.

"If you want." He shrugged. "I'd rather it was more than that but it's up to you." He said and she blinked in surprise. "I already told you that I want to get to know you, Blondie." He said stroking her cheek.

"So you want to hang out and see what happens?" She asked for clarification.

"Yeah, but just us two in the hanging out part. My buzz-kill brother does_ not_ approve so I'd rather _not_ put myself in a situation where he gets a chance to fuck things up." He admitted.

"Stefan's opinions on you or this..." She motioned between them. "Have no impact on me. It's not his business and if he starts, I _will_ tell him that." She said and he smiled.

"Really?" He asked her happily.

"Really." She nodded.

"Well, do you want to go into town tonight?" He asked and she smiled. She'd always wanted a date with Damon and she was glad that it wasn't only sex that he wanted.

"That would be nice." She nodded. He flashed a grin at her then kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, what's wrong with you?" Bonnie asked a short while later. Stefan had been scowling from where he stood in the water.<p>

"I'm just worried about Caroline." He replied and Bonnie giggled.

"Don't be. She knows what she's doing." Bonnie replied.

"Are you sure about that? She fell for him the last time they met and he hurt her." Stefan pointed out and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and you were the one that said not to tell him about anything because he was being really nice. If you haven't noticed, he is _still_ being really nice to everyone so I really don't think he's going to hurt her." Bonnie said. "But Stefan, we're in the Caribbean lounging by the pool in a luxury villa. I'm going to have to go with Damon on this one and tell you to stop brooding. Here's your chance to actually have a relationship with your brother again, so don't screw it up by making assumptions about him. Just trust him until he proves differently." Bonnie said and Stefan sighed. She had a point.

"Okay." Stefan agreed.

* * *

><p>Just as the sun was setting, Damon walked out to the pool area in smart trousers and a smart short sleeve black shirt and a glass of bourbon.<p>

"Why are you dressed like that?" Stefan asked him curiously and everyone looked at Damon.

"Taking Blondie into town." He shrugged as he took a seat on one of the couches with his drink.

"How do we get to town from here?" Stefan asked curiously.

"If you follow the path behind the house you'll come to the garage and you can take one of the cars in or it's like a fifteen minute walk in the same direction." Damon said as he pointed in the direction of the bungalow. "If you're all going into town you'll need to lock up the house before you go. I have a couple of spare keys. I'll give them out before we go." He said.

"What's in town?" Bonnie asked.

"Restaurants, bars, clubs, shops." Damon shrugged. "Ric, do you want to come with us?" He asked. Ric looked surprised. Caroline had suggested it so he wouldn't be left alone with two couples.

"Isn't it a date?" He asked.

"No, we're just going for a walk around then to a few bars." He replied.

"Sure, if that's cool with you." Ric nodded.

"Go get ready then." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>After Caroline and Alaric were ready, Damon went to go get the keys. He was crossing the back courtyard over to his bungalow and Elena had followed him.<p>

"Damon?" She asked and he turned around.

"Hey Elena. Can I help you with something?" He asked her curiously.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked softly.

"Sure, come with me while I look for the keys." He nodded his head to the bungalow and she hurried after him. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She walked in and he went in after her, leaving the door wide open behind him. Caroline had noticed Elena follow Damon and she was curious as to what would happen. Elena noticed inside the bungalow that Damon had pictures in frames and she couldn't help being fascinated. Damon was looking through a cabinet for the keys though he found it strange that his brother's girlfriend would want to speak to him in private. "What's up, Elena?" He asked absently as he searched.

"I just wanted to know what's going on between you and Caroline." She replied and Damon was even more confused so he stopped going through his drawer and turned around to look at her. Caroline was totally spying so she saw Damon's confused expression as he turned around.

"I like her. Why are you asking?" He asked curiously.

"Well, with your memories you didn't so I just wanted to ask you to be careful with her." Elena said cryptically. Caroline rolled her eyes at the worst excuse she'd ever heard.

"What do you mean I didn't like her? Stefan said that we used to be together so I must have liked her at some point already." Damon said.

"You weren't exactly together." Elena said.

"No, I didn't have my emotions on and I fed on her. I know. Is there a reason you're sticking your nose in?" He asked her crossing his arms over his chest. Caroline was surprised by the annoyed tone he used towards Elena and the fact she was in a bikini but it was obvious he wasn't remotely interested in her since he didn't look at her body at all.

"Stefan told you that?" Elena asked surprised.

"No, Caroline and I talked about it. I get that you're her friend and Bonnie said that you and I were friends before, but we're both adults and we can do whatever we want so if you have a problem with her spending time with me, take it up with her, because her opinion on it is the only one that matters to me." Damon said stoically and Caroline's jaw dropped. So did Elena's. Caroline decided then to make her presence known because she was really impressed with Damon's replies and she thought he looked awkward with Elena in his room.

"Hey, did you find the keys?" She asked Damon then pretended to notice Elena. "What are you doing in here?" She asked confused though she knew already.

"I'm not entirely sure what she's doing here to be honest but I think she's trying to tell me to back off." Damon said to Caroline.

"I wasn't telling you to back off." Elena said flustered. She hadn't expected to get caught. "I was just trying to make sure that you're for real this time." She said and Damon rolled his eyes and was about to comment but Caroline beat him to it.

"Thanks, Elena, but you don't have to worry." Caroline said though it was abundantly clear on her face that she was _not_ amused. Elena just nodded then hurried out of the bungalow across the courtyard and back into the house.

"What the hell was that about? Why is Stefan's girlfriend trying to meddle?" Damon asked Caroline confused.

"Because she has feelings for you and she's jealous." Caroline said and Damon's jaw dropped.

"But... she's going out with my brother." Damon said confused.

"I know." Caroline nodded. "Doesn't mean it isn't true." She said and Damon scowled.

"Did I know that before?" He asked her.

"You had feelings for her too." Caroline said then laughed when he screwed up his face.

"I really don't understand why. She's pretty but nothing special and honestly, she's kind of annoying." He said. Caroline was kind of relieved at that.

"Stefan really should have explained all of this to you." Caroline sighed.

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked her and she could see that he really just wanted to know.

"Stefan will be pissed if I tell you about it." She said. "Whatever, he can be pissed. C'mere." She said nodding her head to the couch. She sat down and Damon sat down next to her. "I don't know all of the details so I can give you the short version." She said and he nodded.

"I'd appreciate that." He replied.

"Basically it started with Katherine. You and Stefan both dated her when you were human and she was a vampire. She played you against each other then you both turned. You thought that she was trapped in a tomb and there was a spell on the tomb that could only be broken last year and that's when you came to Mystic Falls. You opened the tomb and it turned out that she wasn't in there. Katherine is a really horrible and evil person and you're better off without her, to be honest. But the thing is, Elena and Katherine look _exactly_ the same because they are doppelgangers. Stefan started dating Elena because she looks like Katherine." Caroline explained and Damon looked highly confused.

"Well, obviously any attraction I had to Elena was because of this Katherine vampire since I have no attraction to her now." He said. "Why didn't Stefan want me to know about this?" He asked.

"He said that he missed having you in his life and he just wants to be your brother again. He regrets all of that so much and he loves you so he didn't want you to hate him." She said and he nodded.

"I missed him too and I don't hate him so I understand why he didn't want me to know. Thanks for telling me, Caroline." He said sincerely.

"You're welcome." She smiled softly.

"So it seems history repeated itself with Elena then." Damon said and she nodded. "Well, I'm really glad that those memories were compelled away." He admitted and Caroline looked surprised.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"Because without my memories of this Katherine person, I notice the difference in how I feel. I'm happy now. I wasn't before." He said and she smiled.

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy." She said so sincerely he felt his stomach flutter.

"But in case you were wondering, I'm not going to screw you around." He said and she saw that he was serious.

"I didn't think you would." She replied. He smiled then leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Anyway, I need to find the keys." He smirked. "Or I'll end up jumping you again." He said and she giggled then stood up. "Though, I need to speak to Stefan about this." He said to her and she nodded.

"I'll send him over." She said and he smiled. He really liked her.

"Thanks." He replied and she smiled, kissed his cheek then left the bungalow and Damon stood up then started to look for the keys again. He found them minutes later just as Stefan was walking into the bungalow.

"Hey, Caroline said you wanted to talk to me." Stefan said and Damon nodded then motioned for the couch. Stefan looked at him curiously but went over and sat next to Damon anyway.

"Stefan, I want you to know that I missed you over the years. You're my brother and I love you and I have no interest in having any animosity between us." Damon said to him sincerely and Stefan looked taken aback.

"Me too." Stefan replied and Damon smiled.

"Then you don't have to worry about telling me about Katherine." Damon said to him and Stefan looked surprised at the turn in conversation. "She may have torn us apart when we were human but she doesn't have that power anymore." Damon said. He saw the confused look on Stefan's face. "Caroline told me." He said.

"I didn't tell you..."

"Because you were worried I would hate you." Damon interrupted him and Stefan nodded. He looked ashamed and Damon didn't want him to feel like that. "I understand that Stefan but you need to be honest with me." He said softly. "I promise I'm not going to hate you. But if you and I are going to be friends like we once were then you can't keep things from the past from me. Oh and I think you should have a word with your girlfriend." Damon said and Stefan looked confused again.

"Elena? Why?" He asked.

"She followed me in here and was trying to meddle with the Caroline situation. She was trying to talk me out of pursuing Caroline but Caroline caught her and she hurried away." Damon explained and Stefan looked like he'd been slapped. "I have no interest in her, Stefan. But, I have my little brother back and I'm not letting _anyone_ come between us let alone her. Caroline told me that I liked Elena before my memories were taken but I don't see her in that way _at all_. She's _your_ girlfriend and honestly, in this mindset, it makes me uncomfortable the way she was speaking to me earlier." He admitted and Stefan nodded.

"She has feelings for you." Stefan said. He'd never said it out loud before but he'd known all along.

"Caroline told me that too. But she _can't_ have feelings for me. She's your girlfriend. You need to tell her that." Damon said. "I'm happy now, Stefan, so I really don't want her trying to come between us." He said and Stefan nodded.

"Neither do I." He said in agreement.

"Though I am pursuing Caroline whether Elena likes it or not." Damon said. "Caroline agreed so I don't see what business it is of Elena's." He shrugged.

"I'll talk to her about it tonight." Stefan nodded. "I'm glad you talked me into coming here. This place is great." Stefan smiled and Damon chuckled.

"It's the Caribbean, Stefan. Nobody really _needs_ talked into coming here." Damon smirked and Stefan laughed.


	4. Cute

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Don't Remember<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Damon woke up the following morning next to Caroline in her room. He smiled at the sight of her because he'd had an amazing time with her and the teacher in town. He got along with both of them like a house on fire. It was really early though and he knew he wasn't one to lie quietly in bed for too long so he slipped out of bed without waking her, pulled his trousers and shirt on then left her room. He wandered down the hallway to the living room and was surprised to see Bonnie there with a glass of juice, reading a book.<p>

"Morning." He smiled at her and she looked up at him.

"Hey! Did you have a good time last night?" She asked brightly.

"Mmhmm, sure did. Ric's quite cool actually." He smirked as he plopped down next to her on the couch. "What did you do?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Stefan and Elena went out so Jer and I just stayed here." She smiled.

"House to yourselves." Damon winked at her suggestively and she looked surprised.

"We can't... it's your house. That'd be rude." She said and Damon looked confused.

"You two had the house to yourselves and you didn't do anything so you wouldn't be _rude_?" Damon asked her in disbelief then he laughed. "Bonnie, I sure as hell am getting laid." He said to her and she giggled. "Your room is _your_ room while you're here and I will be positively _offended_ if you don't make full use of it." He said to her and she giggled. She felt like she should have known he'd feel that way.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, absolutely." Damon nodded. "I mean it's not like _I_ have to change your sheets. There's a lady that comes in here every couple of days who does all that." He smirked and she laughed.

"Fair enough." She smiled.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked curiously.

"I'm an early riser. Always have been." She shrugged.

"Me too." He agreed. "Well, the others probably won't be up for a while, so tell me, Bonbon... how do you feel about boats?" He asked her with a smirk. She laughed at his randomness.

"Boats?" She giggled.

"Mmhmm. You see, I promised Blondie I'd take her out on my boat today but it's down at the marina and I need to bring it up here, so do you want to come with me to get it?" He asked her. He really liked Bonnie and wanted to hang out with her.

"Sure." She nodded. "Sounds fun." She smiled.

"Let me know if you feel like going anywhere while you're here and we can sail there on the boat." Damon said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm taking Blondie to St Martin's today." He said and she looked surprised. "It's only like 15 miles away so it'll only take like half an hour to sail there." He shrugged.

"What kind of boat is it if you can sail that fast?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Well, it's a motor boat." He smirked and she giggled.

"It's not really a 'boat' is it?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is a boat." He chuckled.

"How big is this 'boat'?" She asked amused.

"It's 75ft long." He smirked and she blinked in surprise.

"I don't think that can be called a 'boat'." She said and he laughed.

"Well, it's still a boat." He chuckled. "But it's a good boat. I was thinking that if you're planning to stay a while then we could sail around the Caribbean instead of just staying here. St Bart's is quite small. I mean I think it's only about five or six miles wide so it could get boring after a while. So there's Anguilla just above St Martin's or St Kitts in the opposite direction or Antigua. They're all the little islands nearby or in a few hours we could sail to Puerto Rico or the Dominican Republic. Even Cuba wouldn't take that long." He said and she grinned.

"That would be amazing." She grinned.

"Or if anybody really wants to go to South America, that would only take a couple of days." He smiled.

"Can you sleep on the boat?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, there are four bedrooms onboard." He said and her jaw dropped. "Or if anyone is into marine life there are some really good spots to go whale watching or diving for sharks and stuff. Think about it and let me know." He said.

"I'm never going to want to leave." She said and he chuckled.

"That's why I bought this place. It's complete freedom here." He smiled.

"Do you have other places like this?" She asked curiously.

"I have a house on the coast in Italy in the town I was born in, an apartment in Hong Kong, a house in California and a ski cabin in Austria." He replied.

"Do you usually live in them?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It just depends, really." He replied. "Those are all the ones I keep going back to but if I settle down somewhere I usually buy or rent a place then just sell it when I leave again." He said. "Though this place is my favourite." He smiled. "A friend of mine lives here a lot actually." He said. Internally, Bonnie was surprised because Damon never talked about friends.

"He or she?" Bonnie asked and Damon chuckled.

"Kelly." He smirked and she giggled.

"You've never mentioned her before." Bonnie said.

"Stefan doesn't really like her. I think he's just mad that I turned someone." He replied and Bonnie nodded.

"When did you turn her?" She asked.

"1902." Damon replied. "She's cool. You would like her I think. She's a nice girl. Her and her boyfriend lived here for a couple of years in the nineties." Damon said. "And since then they come back here for a couple of weeks every year at the least."

"Have you spoken to her since your memory loss?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I called her the other day before we booked the flights just to see if she was here or not." He replied. "I explained the memory loss thing and she was really nice about it all. She might make an appearance at some point but she can sleep in my room and I'll bunk with Blondie." Damon chuckled and Bonnie smiled.

"You like Caroline, don't you?" She asked and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, she's awesome." He smirked. "Are you going to try to give me a lecture about it like Elena did?" He asked and Bonnie blinked in surprise.

"Elena said something to you about it?" Bonnie asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"Blondie was _not_ happy about it. She overheard everything Elena said and was not pleased." Damon said and Bonnie shook her head in annoyance.

"Just ignore Elena. She didn't do that for Caroline's benefit, I assure you." She said annoyed.

"I know. I spoke to Stefan about it and he said he'd talk to her." Damon said surprising Bonnie.

"No, I'm not going to try to lecture you about it. Caroline's a grown woman and can decide for herself who she dates so it's not my business." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled.

"That and you totally like me." Damon smirked and Bonnie laughed.

"I suppose I do." Bonnie giggled.

"Good because you and Caroline are my favourites." Damon winked at her and she laughed. "Though, in different ways, don't worry." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon got changed into shorts and a polo shirt then he and Bonnie left the house and walked down to the marina together. They talked and laughed and about twenty minutes later they arrived there. Damon walked down to the docks and Bonnie followed him and her jaw dropped when they got to his 'boat'. It was a Riva Black Pearl yacht named '<em>Il Corvo Morto<em>'. Bonnie asked what it meant and Damon laughed and told her 'The Dead Crow' in Italian which made her giggle at his randomness again. The hull was jet black and it was enormous but still sleek and beautiful. They got onboard and Damon unlocked it and fired up the engine and left it running since it hadn't been out in a few months according to Kelly.

He untied it from the dock then pulled up the anchor. The marina guy assured him that it was fully fuelled then he went back to the steering wheel. Bonnie sat next to him as he steered the yacht out of the marina then he increased the speed so they were ploughing through the water and Bonnie thought it was exhilarating and totally fun. Damon started to steer back towards the island a short while later and eventually Bonnie could see the house on the shore in the distance. He stopped the yacht about fifty feet from the shore then threw down a front and back anchor to keep it in place then he showed Bonnie around. He showed her the cabins then they went up to the top deck and she gazed out at the water. She couldn't believe this was Damon's 'boat'. She loved it so much.

"So what do you think of the boat?" Damon asked her curiously and she giggled.

"I can't believe you call _this_ a boat. It's so amazing. I love it." She grinned at him and he chuckled.

"Glad you like it. I do too. Have you thought of anywhere you want to go yet?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, but it's kind of far." She said and he shrugged.

"Are we talking Australia far?" He asked amused and she laughed.

"Barbados." She said and he chuckled.

"That's not that far." He said amused. "It would only take about nine or ten hours to sail straight there." He shrugged. "And there are lots of little islands we can visit on the way there so we could make like a week of it. Sail for a few hours, check out an island for the day, sleep on the boat then do the same thing the next day." He suggested.

"Really?" She grinned and he chuckled.

"Yes, really. Just tell me when and we'll go." He shrugged. "I'm sure Blondie would be totally up for that too. I know Ric definitely wants to go to the different islands around here."

"That's amazing, Damon." She smiled.

"Then when we get back from that, we can go the other way if you want. Check out Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Haiti, Jamaica, Cuba, Turks and Caicos. I told you, complete freedom." He grinned.

"I am _definitely_ up for that. Both of them." She said.

"So am I." He agreed. "I'll teach you how to drive the boat if you want." He smirked and she looked surprised but really happy.

"That would be very cool." She replied.

"We'll just have to get food and booze stocked up then." He said thoughtfully.

"Won't you need to get blood as well?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Blondie and I can feed when we make port. Unless we can find somewhere with a big enough hospital that they won't notice bags going missing." He replied. "I'll check in St Martin's today. I really don't want to do the dolphin diet." He said with a chuckle and Bonnie laughed.

"Stefan won't _actually_ feed from a dolphin, right?" She asked sceptically and Damon laughed.

"I have no idea. I really don't want to know. I _like_ dolphins." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I don't exactly condone feeding from humans but killing innocent animals just seems way worse." She said and Damon laughed.

"I think blood bags are the all round best solution since humans willingly give blood for that." He said amused and Bonnie nodded.

"Caroline told me about when Stefan was forcing her to feed from bunnies and she was totally traumatised at having to kill one." Bonnie said and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, she told me about that last night. Apparently I talked her into the blood bags." He said.

"Yeah, I remember that." Bonnie agreed. "She was so happy about it because she was having nightmares about killing animals." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Is it any wonder though? Going after a rabbit to feed gives you only a tiny bit of blood. Stefan really needs to think about this because he's going to end up destroying the natural habitat in Virginia if he keeps this up." Damon said and Bonnie nodded.

"Do you know how much he needs?" She asked curiously.

"Because it's animal blood, he needs a lot more of it than if it were human blood. Like, I can live on half a blood bag a day with no problems. Stefan probably needs about three full deer a day. Or about ten rabbits." Damon said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"That's so many!" She exclaimed and Damon nodded.

"So you see what I mean about the natural habitat. He says that he throws the carcasses in places where fox and mountain lions can eat them but what he doesn't seem to get is that the natural predators of those animals he feeds on need the blood too so they won't eat a dried up rabbit corpse." Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's terrible." Bonnie said shocked and Damon shrugged.

"It is. But he doesn't listen to me. He's been a vampire for nearly a century and a half and it's about time he learned to control the human stuff but he just doesn't ever try. I mean look at Caroline. She's been a vampire for like what? Six months? And she has great control." He said.

"Can she bite a human without killing them?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yeah, we both fed in town last night and she just took a few mouthfuls then pulled away with no problem." Damon nodded. Bonnie could see that he looked really proud of her.

"That's good." Bonnie agreed. "I just thought of something I meant to ask you earlier. You said that you turned your friend Kelly and she comes here. Isn't it pointless to come here if she can't go out in the daylight?" She asked and Damon chuckled.

"Emily's daughter made a ring for her." Damon replied and Bonnie looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, Kelly got along really well with her. Even when she was newly turned, Kelly hardly _ever_ killed anyone. She's nice so Stella didn't mind making her a ring to go out in the sunlight." Damon shrugged. "Stella even made me a few back up rings in case something ever happened to mine or I turned anyone and wanted them to have it."

"Were you friends with all of Emily's descendants?" She asked curiously and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, though I was closest to Stella and Sheila." He replied. "It's funny that you're here actually, because I used to have a house in Cuba and Sheila went on vacation with me there before a couple of times." He said and Bonnie was surprised. "If we go to Cuba while you're here I'll even show you the house if you want. You'll be able to magically get memories of her time there if you touch the house." Damon said and Bonnie grinned.

"That would be amazing." She said happily.

* * *

><p>They hung out on the boat for a short while longer then Bonnie got hungry so Damon opened up a compartment at the back of the yacht and pulled out a small motor raft so they could get to shore without having to swim. Bonnie giggled at the sight of it but Damon helped her into it anyway then sped them to the beach. She took off her shoes so they wouldn't get wet then she jumped out once the water was only about a foot deep and Damon towed the raft up onto the sand so it wouldn't float away. They walked up the beach to the house just as Caroline came out onto the pool deck.<p>

"Morning, beautiful." Damon smirked at her then pecked her on the lips.

"Hey, you two." She smiled. "What have you been up to?" She asked.

"We went to get the boat." Damon shrugged. Caroline looked out at the water and her jaw dropped at the sight of the yacht.

"_That_ is your boat?" She asked in disbelief and Bonnie laughed as did Damon.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction." Bonnie said amused. "It's _so_ cool, Care." She grinned.

"Do you still want to head over to St Martin's today?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah, definitely." She smiled.

"Can I come?" Bonnie asked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "Get some breakfast then we'll head over if you want." Damon said. "I'll go wake the teacher since apparently he wants to come too." He smirked.

* * *

><p>After Bonnie and Ric had a quick bite to eat, the four of them left the house and went down to the raft. They got in then Damon sped them out to the yacht. They left a note for the other three since Damon <em>really<em> didn't want Elena to come and he told Caroline and Bonnie that straight out. When they got to the yacht, Damon hopped on board then helped the other three up then he put away the motor raft. He pulled up the two anchors then he and Ric went to the steering part while Bonnie showed Caroline around the yacht. Damon had a built in boat GPS so he set in the course for St Martin then started up the engine and away they went.

He went at a cruising speed instead of at full speed so they could enjoy being out on the water. It still only took them an hour to get there. Ric and Caroline also _loved_ the boat. Damon sailed them into Great Bay then got the boat tied up at the docks. Caroline and Damon weren't remotely interested in the historical stuff but Bonnie and Ric were, so Bonnie and Ric went to Philipsburg to the museum there and Caroline and Damon went over to the Saint Martin Medical Centre to see if they could get blood. They were going to meet back in Philipsburg in two hours in front of the museum.

They managed to get fifteen blood bags and Damon had a little cooler with him to take it back to the boat. They took the blood back to the boat then they went to Philipsburg. Since that only took them twenty minutes, they took their time in walking there though it was only about a mile there. Caroline was surprised when he took her hand and interlaced their fingers but she didn't say anything because she liked it. They talked and laughed and their night out the night before had been great and it had given them a chance to get to know each other better and they both felt comfortable with each other. She really liked him already and she saw how obvious it was that he liked her.

They decided to go shopping for a while and they went into a bunch of different types of shops. Caroline bought some souvenirs and when she wasn't looking, Damon bought her a silver Caribbean necklace with delicate silver starfish, sand dollar, pearl and crystal hanging from it. Then once they were back on the street, Damon was kind of nervous to give it to her. He just saw it and thought it would look beautiful on her but he didn't know how she would react to that since they'd only just started this thing that was between them. She noticed he was quiet all of a sudden.

"You alright?" She asked. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Uh... I got you something." He said and she looked surprised.

"You did?" She smiled.

"I just saw it and thought you'd like it, but..." He trailed off.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Is that... okay?" He asked her. That's when she clicked. She realised he didn't want to be pushy or overdo it between them.

"I think it's sweet that you saw something and thought of me." She replied and his worried expression was replaced by a grin. He pulled out the little box from his pocket and handed it to her. Her stomach was kind of fluttery that he thought of her. She opened the box and smiled at the sight of the necklace. "That's beautiful." She said sincerely. "I love it. Will you put it on for me?" She asked him and his nerves faded and he was visibly happy about her reaction. He nodded then picked out the necklace from the box and stood behind her then fastened it around her neck. She thought the necklace was _stunning_ and truthfully, she'd noticed it in the shop and thought it was beautiful but a bit too expensive for her to splash out on for herself. She was stunned internally that he'd thought to get it for her. She turned around and kissed him. "Thank you." She smiled at him and he just kissed her again.

"Something about you, Blondie. You're completely enchanting me." He replied and she was hit with butterflies again.

"And you seem to be sweeping me off my feet." She replied amused and he smirked then kissed her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Ric explored the museum and they both loved it. Soon enough, they'd finished in the museum and it wasn't long to go until they were meeting Damon and Caroline so they shopped in the souvenir shop then went outside to wait. Ric spotted them first and chuckled. Bonnie looked and in the distance she saw them coming towards them. Damon had his arm over Caroline's shoulders and she had hers around his back and they were smiling and laughing and kissing and talking and Bonnie couldn't help a giggle from escaping at how ridiculously <em>cute<em> they were being. Damon was carrying Caroline's shopping bags in his free hand.

"That's hilarious." Ric said to Bonnie amused.

"I haven't seen Caroline smile like that in years. It _is_ funny but it also makes me really happy." Bonnie said to him sincerely.

"Damon looks really happy too." Ric whispered and Bonnie smiled and nodded. About a minute later Damon noticed them and motioned to Caroline and the two of them seemed to straighten up a little whereas before they were oblivious to _anything_ but each other. Bonnie and Ric were trying not to laugh at that.

"Hey." Caroline smiled when they reached them and she and Damon let go of each other.

"You hungry? There's this awesome beach restaurant in that direction that has the _best_ grilled red snapper ever." Damon smirked at them and pointed.

* * *

><p>The four of them walked down to a beach restaurant called Pirates in Paradise. They all ordered frozen cocktails and Damon and Ric ordered the grilled red snapper while Caroline ordered tiger shrimp kebabs and Bonnie ordered the BBQ grilled chicken. They all thought the food was <em>amazing<em>. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon drinking frozen cocktails then ended up having dinner there as well since the food was so good at lunch. Damon ordered the grilled mahi mahi, Ric ordered the cheese burger, Caroline ordered the grilled red snapper because she tasted Damon's at lunch and loved it and Bonnie ordered the Italian sausage and pepper sandwich. When it was about 6.30pm they reluctantly decided to head back to St Bart's. Damon took his time on the way back too. Caroline and Ric were sitting on the couches sipping champagne and Bonnie was sitting next to Damon and he had his arm over her shoulders while he steered with one hand.

"Today was _awesome_." Bonnie grinned at Damon and he smiled widely.

"I'm glad you had fun, Bonnie. I did too. I think our little boating adventure could be a blast." He smiled at her. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something and he grinned. "Hey, everyone, go up to the top deck and look out starboard like _now_." He called. Bonnie saw him shut off the engine and he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the steering cabin. "C'mon." He told the others and they hurried out after him. They went up to the top.

"What's starboard?" Caroline asked.

"Right." Damon chuckled. They got to the top and Damon pointed with a grin and they all gasped. There were two humpback whales breeching the surface and jumping not a hundred feet from the yacht.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie exclaimed. "That's so amazing!"

"Wow!" Caroline gasped in glee.

"Damon, that's so cool!" Ric grinned at him.

"I've never seen humpback whales before!" Bonnie grinned at him and he smiled back.

"They're quite common around these parts but it's still amazing when you catch them so close to the boat." Damon smiled.

"They are so beautiful." Caroline said in awe.

"If we spend a lot of time out on the boat, you'll probably see more of them as well as sperm whales, bottle nose, spinner and spotted dolphins, we can do shark dives for great whites, tiger sharks, Caribbean reef sharks. It's great for all of that kind of stuff." Damon said.

"Shark dives?" Bonnie asked him wide eyed and he chuckled.

"You're lucky to have vampire friends, Bonnie; the sharks won't go near you if you stick by Blondie and I." Damon smirked.

"Really?" Ric asked surprised.

"Mmhmm. The closest I've ever managed to get to a great white was like ten feet because he just swam away from me. Obviously, I could have used vampire speed to go touch him but sharks are really sensitive to stuff like that and I could have literally scared him to death and I didn't want to do that." He shrugged. "But if the thought still freaks you out, we can go get a cage from the shark diving place in town and borrow it if you'd like to shark dive." He said.

"I doubt you'd let a shark chomp on me." Bonnie replied and Damon chuckled.

"Never." He winked at her and she giggled.


	5. I Have a Boat

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>I Don't Remember<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>They watched the humpbacks for over half an hour until they were too far for the humans to see them. They went back down to the indoor cabin and Damon started up the boat again. He sailed them back to Saint Bart's and they arrived at Damon's beach just after dark. Damon got the raft out then the four of them sped back to shore. This time he brought the raft up to the house since they were done with the boat for the evening. Stefan, Elena and Jeremy were on the deck with drinks.<p>

"Where have you been?" Elena exclaimed when she saw them.

"We went to Saint Martin's for the day." Bonnie grinned at them. "It was so much fun!" She exclaimed.

"Why didn't you take us with you?" Elena asked confused.

"You weren't up when we left." Bonnie shrugged. "We left at like 8.30am." She said.

"How did you get there?" Jeremy asked curiously. He wasn't pissed about it like Elena was.

"The boat." Damon shrugged.

"That boat?" Jeremy asked sceptically and pointed to the raft and Bonnie, Ric, Caroline and Damon laughed.

"No, that one." Ric pointed out to the water and Jeremy, Stefan and Elena's jaws dropped.

"That's a _boat_?" Stefan asked in disbelief and they laughed again.

"We saw humpback whales!" Caroline exclaimed happily. "It was so awesome." She grinned.

"Well, are you going out on the boat again tomorrow?" Stefan asked Damon and he shrugged.

"We were in the Dutch quarter of Saint Martin's today. I was thinking tomorrow we could go to the French quarter if anyone wants to." Damon said.

"I'm in!" Bonnie exclaimed happily and Damon chuckled.

"You just love the boat, don't you Bonbon?" Damon asked amused.

"I'd _live_ on that boat." Bonnie replied and they laughed.

"I'm definitely in." Caroline agreed. "Today was so much fun." She smiled at Damon and he winked at her.

"Well, can we come?" Stefan asked Damon.

"If you're up on time. We're leaving no later than 9am tomorrow." Damon said.

"Why so early? It's a vacation." Jeremy said and Damon smirked.

"It'll take just over an hour to get there then there's lots of stuff to do and sailing at night isn't any fun so we'll leave around 6pm to come back." He said. "Unless anyone wants to party then we can just sleep on the boat." He shrugged.

"Are there beds on the boat?" Jeremy asked and Damon nodded.

"Yeah there are four cabin bedrooms with room for eight people to sleep in." Damon replied.

"That's cool." Jeremy said impressed.

"Actually, that reminds me, Bonnie and I are sailing down to Barbados in a few days and we're making a week of it and stopping at all the little islands in between if anyone wants to come with us." Damon said and Bonnie grinned at the thought.

"That sounds amazing." Caroline grinned.

"You weren't getting a choice in the matter." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"Aye aye, captain." She winked at him and he bit his lip so he wouldn't groan at her cheeky expression. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Feel like bunking on the boat tonight?" He whispered so low even Stefan couldn't hear. She laughed of course.

"Mmhmm." She nodded to him and took his hand then he smirked.

"Well, we're off, see you in the morning. Remember, 9am!" Damon called as the two of them hurried off the deck down towards the beach while Damon trailed the raft with him. Bonnie and Ric laughed at that as did Jeremy.

"Where are they going?" Stefan asked confused.

"If I had to guess, I would say they're about to have sex all night on the boat." Bonnie said amused and Ric and Jeremy laughed.

"What did you do in Saint Martin's?" Jeremy asked Bonnie with a smile as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ric and I went to the Saint Martin's museum and it was really cool. Then we went to this restaurant that Damon suggested and the food was _incredible._" Bonnie said and Ric nodded in agreement.

"Some of the best food I've ever had." Ric agreed.

"And we stayed in the restaurant having frozen cocktails all day then had dinner there then we left. On the way back, Damon was teaching me how to drive the boat and that's when he spotted the humpback whales and the four of us went up to the top deck and watched them for like half an hour." Bonnie grinned.

"What did Damon and Caroline do while you were at the museum?" Elena asked Bonnie and Stefan shot her a look that she didn't see.

"They went to the hospital to get blood then they went shopping." Bonnie shrugged. "Caroline bought a whole bunch of souvenirs and stuff. I got a few things on our way back to the boat and in the museum. It was great. I can't wait to go to the French quarter tomorrow." She grinned.

"Saint Martin's is known as the Caribbean gourmet island for the food so I'm really looking forward to lunch and dinner tomorrow." Ric grinned and they laughed.

"We only saw a little bit of it but Damon said that he'll take us over there whenever we want if we want to go back and see the different parts of the island." Bonnie smiled.

"Are you really going sailing to Barbados with Damon for a week?" Elena asked Bonnie sceptically and Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't know if it will only be for a week actually, because after we've sailed down there we're going to go north to like Puerto Rico, Cuba and Turks and Caicos too. I'm probably going to spend the whole summer here if I'm being honest." Bonnie said shocking Stefan, Elena and Jeremy. Ric knew about it already since that was his plan too and they'd all talked about it on the boat earlier.

"The _whole_ summer?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Damon said I can stay as long as I want to." Bonnie nodded. "Then if we have time before school starts up, he's going to sail us to Costa Rica so I can go to the rainforest." She grinned. "Though he said we could keep going after Barbados and go to Brazil, Venezuela and Colombia if I want to." She shrugged.

"Bonnie, Jenna thinks we're coming back in a week." Jeremy said to her.

"Don't worry, Ric and Caroline are staying all summer too so it's not like I'm just going to be alone with Damon the whole summer." Bonnie giggled.

"That wasn't my point." Jeremy said to her and she looked confused.

"I don't understand." Bonnie said.

"He means are you seriously going to ditch your boyfriend for the whole summer?" Elena asked her annoyed.

"I can speak for myself, Elena." Jeremy said to her.

"I'm not ditching you but this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Next summer I have that internship in Chicago before college then after that I won't have time to do something like this. I'm sorry but I'm not going to just sit bored in Mystic Falls for the whole summer when I could be here exploring the Caribbean and South America." Bonnie explained.

"I get it, Bonnie." Jeremy said sincerely. "If that's what you want to do, then it's cool with me." He smiled and she saw that he really meant it.

"Seriously?" Elena asked Jeremy shocked.

"Not your business, Elena." Jeremy said annoyed. "If I'd known that the whole summer thing was an option, I would have asked Caroline to compel that out of Jenna instead." He said shocking Elena.

"Maybe Stefan can do it when he and Elena go back." Ric suggested.

"So Damon's just going to stay here the whole summer?" Stefan asked Bonnie in disbelief.

"You two really are buzz-kills." Bonnie muttered and Elena scowled at her. "You know what? I really hope you two sleep-in tomorrow because we all had _actual_ fun today without any of the drama or disapproval that accompanies everything you two do." Bonnie said annoyed. Stefan and Elena looked like they'd been slapped. "Ric? Feel like going into town for a drink or something?" She asked him surprising the others.

"Sure, Bonnie." Ric agreed.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline got on the boat and barely made it into the Captain's cabin as they attacked each other with kisses and their clothes landed everywhere. A while later, they took a couple of bottles of champagne that Damon had on board up to the top deck and Caroline leaned against Damon between his legs on a deck lounger and he had his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. She thought this was seriously romantic considering they were on a yacht sitting under the stars.<p>

"Do you like butterflies?" Damon asked her curiously and she giggled at him being random.

"I do, why?" She asked curiously.

"Because there's a butterfly farm in the French quarter that I want to take you to if you like them." He shrugged.

"Now _that_ sounds cool." She grinned and he chuckled.

"There's also a Watermelon plantation if you want to see how they grow watermelons or learn recipes or whatever." He smirked and she giggled.

"That's so random. I think it has to be done." She replied and he laughed. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while then Damon kissed her cheek. "What was that for?" She asked looking up at him with a smile and he chuckled.

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss you?" He asked her and she leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his neck.

"No, I guess not." She replied and he chuckled.

"There's also beach horse riding." Damon said to her and she looked up at him and grinned.

"I love horse riding." She said and he smirked.

"Me too." He nodded and she looked surprised. "You have to remember there were no cars in my day." He said amused by her surprised expression.

"Oh. Right. I forget you're from the 1800s." She smiled and he laughed.

"I do too sometimes." He smirked. He noticed that she kept touching the necklace he bought her. "Do you like that?" He asked tapping it gently and she looked up at him with a grin.

"Yeah, I love it. Did you see me looking at it?" She asked him and she saw the surprise on his face.

"No, I just remembered from yesterday you saying you like starfish so when I saw it I thought you'd like it." He replied. "Were you looking at it?" He asked her surprised and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it was beautiful." She replied and he smiled.

"It wouldn't have looked as nice on anyone else." He replied and she giggled.

"Smooth, Salvatore." She winked at him and he laughed... though truthfully that gave her butterflies.

"I wasn't trying to be smooth. Guys don't _try_ to be smooth _after_ they get laid." He said to her and she laughed loudly at him being so blunt.

"So you're really just turning into a little romantic then?" She asked him amused and he laughed.

"I don't know about that, Blondie, but you're something else entirely." He replied and she smiled.

"I kind of wish it was just us going to St Martin's tomorrow. It was fun with Bonnie and Ric but Elena and Stefan are a total drag." She said and Damon laughed.

"Well, we could just leave earlier than 9am." Damon said amused and she giggled. "I was planning to kidnap you and ditch them as soon as we get there anyway." He said and she grinned.

"Are you really okay with me staying here longer than a week?" She asked him and he smirked.

"You can stay here for as long as you want to." He replied. "Bonnie and Ric want to stay for the rest of the summer." He said. "We can have a whole summer of adventures all around the Caribbean." He smirked and she smiled widely.

"It'll be epic." She said and he chuckled. "I don't know how I'm going to go from a summer of freedom and adventure to _senior year_ in _Mystic Falls_." She said with distaste and he smiled.

"You _do_ know you're a vampire, right?" He asked her and she looked back at him curiously.

"I've noticed." She replied. "What are you getting at?" She asked.

"Well, basically, you can do whatever the hell you want. You're eighteen years old. The world is your oyster. If you want to go to college you can compel your spot. You don't _need_ a high school diploma. If you want to travel the world, you travel the world. If you want a million dollars, you can go find someone like Bill Gates who is a multi billionaire and compel him to give you a million dollars." Damon said amused and she giggled.

"You make it sound so easy." She replied and he shrugged.

"That's the thing about compulsion. It makes anything easy. You don't _have_ to go back to Mystic Falls and live the way the humans want you to. You're not human so you don't have to live by human rules anymore." He said sincerely.

"You're not going back to Mystic Falls, are you?" She asked softly.

"No, I'm not going back." He replied.

"No matter what?" She asked curiously. Internally, she was just afraid she would spend the summer with him, fall for him then never see him again.

"The _only_ way I would go back is if this thing between us is still going on at the end of the summer." He replied and butterflies exploded in her stomach. "But, if that's the case I would have already tried _everything_ to convince you not to go back either so you'd have to _really_ want to go back." He smirked and she smiled.

"You've almost convinced me not to go back already so I doubt it would be all that difficult." She giggled and he grinned.

"You see the thing is... I have a boat." He said to her and she laughed.

"I know." She replied amused and he chuckled.

"So, _because_ I have a boat, we could sail all around the world." He replied and she grinned at the thought. That would be _so_ amazing. "You do know every day now I'm going to be giving you more and more reasons not to go back since you totally just said I'd be able to talk you out of going back." He smirked and she giggled. She _loved_ that he _wanted _to talk her out of it.

"You don't even really know me that well. You could be totally bored of me in like a week." She smirked though internally she was afraid of that.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." He replied surprising her.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Well, it was almost a week ago that I got my memories erased and I've seen you every day since then. Then we spent all day yesterday in my room, all night last night together, all day today together and I only want _more_ time with you." He said and her stomach fluttered. "I don't usually get any kind of spark with girls but I feel one with you." He admitted.

"I feel that too." She replied softly. She understood that since he had no memories of all the pain Katherine caused him, he wasn't hiding his feelings like he normally would. He wasn't trying to protect his heart from getting hurt because he had no memory of what it was like. She realised that if he kept being like this with her, sweet and nice and affectionate and only interested in _her_, she would be totally in love with him in only a couple of weeks. Damon smiled at her reply and kissed her cheek again and she nuzzled into him a little closer and he held her against him a little tighter. "This is nice." She whispered.

"Very." He replied and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up just before 7am the following morning and Caroline was tucked into his chest. He smiled at the sight of her. He thought she looked far too angelic to be a vampire but he was <em>so<em> glad she already was a vampire. He didn't think he _could_ damn her to the life of being a vampire if she had been human because she was just so gentle and sweet and kind and he realised he was seriously into the little blonde already. He touched her cheek softly to wake her and her eyelashes fluttered open.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered and she smiled softly.

"Morning." She yawned.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back to the house to get a change of clothes. Do you want to go back to sleep and I'll get you some things or do you want to come with me?" He asked her softly.

"Honestly, I want to go back to sleep but I can come with you." She said sleepily and he chuckled.

"What do you want me to bring back with me?" He asked amused and she smiled as she closed her eyes again.

"Surprise me. Just make sure it matches." She yawned and he smirked. "Though I need my makeup and toothbrush." She said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while." He replied. Then she did the cutest thing Damon thought he'd ever seen. She puckered her lips sleepily clearly indicating she wanted a kiss and he chuckled then leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and touched his cheek affectionately and Damon just thought she was adorable. He realised then that he was _sure_ he'd be head over heels in love with the little vampire in no time.

"Hurry back." She mumbled and he smirked.

"I will." He replied and she smiled softly and he watched as she fell back asleep, the smile never leaving her face. Damon slipped out of bed and just pulled his shorts on. He figured nobody would be up at the house yet anyway. He left the cabin silently then went to the back of the boat and jumped into the raft and sped himself to shore. He dragged the raft up to the house and left it on the deck next to the pool then he went to the door. He was surprised that it was open but he didn't really mind that they'd left the door open since he did that regularly when he was there. He walked in and found Bonnie sitting there with her book and glass of juice.

"Morning." He smiled and she looked up at him with a grin.

"Hey! Did you have a good night on the boat?" She asked and he smirked causing her to giggle. "Actually, pretend I didn't ask." She said amused and he chuckled.

"That's not the _only_ thing we got up to, you know." He pointed out amused and she giggled.

"You missed the drama, luckily for you." She said and Damon looked confused.

"What happened?" He asked then sat down next to her. She sighed.

"Just Stefan and Elena being sticks in the mud." She muttered and Damon chuckled.

"They were pissed about us ditching them yesterday, huh?" Damon asked amused.

"Not only that but they're pissed about me staying here all summer." She replied and Damon nodded.

"Well, it's really not any of their business." Damon said and she smiled at him.

"I know. Jer's totally fine with it so I don't get what their problem is. Ric and I went into town for a drink last night to avoid them." She said softy and Damon chuckled.

"You _know_, Blondie had an excellent idea last night." Damon said to her and she saw the devious glint in his eye. It had been his idea really but she'd said she wanted that first.

"I already love it." Bonnie replied and he laughed.

"She said we should just go early before they get up." He said amused and Bonnie grinned.

"I'm ready." She replied and he smirked.

"Bonnie? Why are you really ditching Jeremy?" Damon asked her cocking an eyebrow. She sighed.

"You promise not to repeat it?" She asked him quietly and he nodded.

"I swear. You can trust me." He said sincerely.

"Yesterday at the museum, Ric and I were talking about history and having debates about things and talking about all sorts of things... I could never do something like that with Jeremy. He'd want to find like an arcade or he would talk about videogames all day or... he's just so..." Bonnie trailed off and Damon saw she couldn't find the word she was looking for.

"Childish? Juvenile? Immature?" Damon asked her and she smirked at him.

"Not to sound like a bitch... but yes. I... we... it's... ugh!" She said in frustration.

"You're mature for your age, Bonnie. You're highly intelligent and witty and you know your culture and history. I get it. You're starting to _feel_ like you're dating your friend's kid brother." He said softly and she hesitated then nodded. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"When he leaves at the end of the week, I'm going to break up with him I think. But I'm going to think about it just to make sure I'm making the right decision." She replied and he nodded.

"You're clearly craving adult conversation." Damon said. "Though I quite like the ditching idea." He smirked and she giggled.

"So do I." She replied amused.

"I just need to grab some clothes for me and Blondie so I'll wake Ric up before I get them then. If we head over there now, we'll manage to do a lot more with our day." He said and she grinned.

"Ric and I spoke to some people in town last night and they told us about some stuff to do there." She replied.

"Well, Blondie and I are going to the butterfly farm and the watermelon plantation if you want to go to them too." Damon said.

"I was going to say those actually." Bonnie replied amused. "Though there are a few historic things that I want to see too." She said.

"We're going beach horse riding too so if you and Ric don't want to do that, we can do that while you do the boring history crap." He smirked and she giggled.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.


	6. Insurance

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am well aware that Damon is OOC. That's the point.**

* * *

><p>I Don't Remember<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Damon woke Ric up and Ric had a quick shower and got dressed while Damon went into Caroline's room and picked out a pair of white linen trousers and a white and purple strapless stripy beach dress for her to wear. He only took the trousers for her to wear on the horse so the leather wouldn't be uncomfortable against her legs but she could take them off afterwards. He noticed that she had everything in her suitcase colour coordinated so he also took the white and purple bra and underwear that were on top of the dress and the purple sandals that were there. He went into the bathroom and put her toothbrush and toothpaste in her makeup bag and took that too. Then he went over to his room in the bungalow and took a pair of knee length black board shorts and a dark red polo shirt and put it in the pile. He didn't need boxers with the board shorts and he didn't need socks with the slip-on shoes he was wearing. He grabbed his own toothbrush then locked up his bungalow and went back into the main house just as Alaric joined Bonnie. The three of them left the house and walked down to the beach and got into the raft. It was Bonnie's job to write the note for the other three. Damon steered the raft over to the yacht then they climbed aboard and Damon put away the raft. He took the clothes into his cabin silently so he wouldn't wake the sleeping angel. He smiled at the sight of her then left the cabin and went up to the steering deck.<p>

"Will you teach me how to drive the boat?" Ric asked Damon and he nodded and motioned for him to follow him. Damon showed him how to program a destination into the GPS then how to start the engine and told him which buttons did what then showed him how to accelerate, break and steer then he moved out of the way and let Ric do it. He sat beside him and gave a couple of instructions but Ric was a fast learner so he had it down in minutes. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." Ric said to him hesitantly after they'd been sailing for like ten minutes.

"Go ahead." Damon said as he listened.

"Last night, Bonnie and I went into town and we were at this bar. We started talking to a bunch of locals since we didn't go to a tourist bar. I ended up in this two hour conversation with this guy and by the end of our chat, I found out that he owns the local tourist centre." Ric explained and Damon nodded for him to continue. "It turns out that their on-site historian handed in his notice and they need someone to fill the position starting in three weeks. The pay is more than double what I earn from being a teacher and the hours are insane. It works on some type of two week rota thing where the first week is Monday to Friday from 9am to 1pm and the second week is Monday to Wednesday from 10am to 7pm." He said.

"And he offered you the job?" Damon asked and Ric nodded. "Tell me that you said 'hell yeah' to the guy." He replied and Ric looked surprised.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Ric said. "I know in your mind you've only known me for like a week, but this is a chance at an actual fresh start for me..." Damon held up his hand to cut Ric off.

"Ric, I can already tell that you and I were or will be, whatever, really good friends. Take the job. You are welcome to live at the beach house for as long as you want to." Damon said sincerely.

"Are you sure?" Ric asked curiously and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely. I'm not going back to Mystic Falls anyway and I was thinking about just living here for a few years." He said shocking Ric. "This is an amazing opportunity for you and with all that free time, you'll have plenty of time to have a _life_ away from work. Meet a nice girl or travel around the area or whatever you want to do. Besides, being the Saint Bart's historian will be _way_ more fun than teaching a bunch of brats stuff they don't give a crap about." Damon smirked and Ric laughed.

"You make excellent points." He replied and Damon chuckled.

"Besides, you're still young. You can always go back to being a teacher at some point in the future if you want to. This will be a great thing to put on your résumé for future jobs." Damon pointed out.

"I never thought of that." Ric said stunned. "That's true though." He said.

"_And_ Saint Bart's is a tax free island so you won't pay tax on your salary and there are no living taxes to pay here." Damon smirked and Ric's jaw dropped.

"So... Oh my God. That makes my salary go _so much_ further." He said shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Exactly. Even if you only work here for a few years, you can use the extra money to pay off student loans or save up and buy a house or whatever. It's an all round good idea." Damon said.

"I'm completely sold. Though since that's the case, if you'd rather I got my own place that's cool too." Ric said and Damon shot him an amused look.

"Yes, it's such an inconvenience having you take up all of one room in a five bedroom house. Whatever will I do with so _little_ space left?" Damon asked sarcastically and Ric laughed.

"Thanks, Damon." Ric smiled.

"This is great. Now I just have to talk Blondie and Bonnie-bear into ditching Mystic Falls and it'll be perfect." Damon said amused and Ric laughed.

"Bonnie's a straight A student. There's no way she'd do that." Ric said amused.

"She would if I told her all about how I can compel her into whatever college of her choice without a high school diploma. She's super smart. She doesn't need _senior year_." Damon said with distaste and Ric chuckled.

"I suppose a year in the Caribbean would be educational as well." He replied and Damon chuckled.

"Exactly. Super educational since she likes going to see all the boring historical stuff. _And_ you can tell her all about all the _other_ boring historical stuff so it's not like she wouldn't be learning anything." Damon pointed out and Ric laughed.

"How is it you can make dropping out of high school to sail around the Caribbean with two vampires sound like such a good idea?" Ric asked amused and Damon laughed.

"It's a gift." Damon smirked and Ric laughed.

"I think it must be." Ric said amused. He seriously _loved_ this Damon. He got glimpses of him like this before he lost his memory but he would shut down again quickly after that. Ric was really happy that Damon didn't have memories of all the hurt that he went through so he could be who he really was without a problem. Damon was already his best friend but being able to see him happy and open made Ric really happy.

"See that red thing?" Damon pointed to one of the screens and Ric saw a blue spot and a few inches above it was a red blob like thing.

"Yeah?" Ric asked.

"That's underwater rock. If it comes up red, we can't sail over it so we need to sail around it. We are the blue spot." Damon explained and Ric nodded and started to steer a little to the right so they would go around it. "Large animals show up on that screen too. If you see anything green come up it's a living thing." Damon explained. "Think you've got a hang of the steering thing?" Damon asked him curiously.

"Uh... why?" Ric asked hesitantly.

"I was just going to run and have a quick shower." Damon shrugged.

"You're seriously going to let me drive your boat alone after like ten minutes?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's not hard, Ric. Just don't sail over any red things or green things. If you're worried about anything or if a whole bunch of red things show up on the screen and you're worried about steering around them, just stop the boat." Damon shrugged. "Though, it's unlikely that a whole bunch of rocks would be there on this particular journey." He said. "I'll only be five minutes."

"What's the button to do an emergency stop again?" Ric asked and Damon chuckled.

"The only big red button." Damon pointed amused. "But don't push that if you can avoid it." He smirked.

"Got it." Ric nodded.

"I'll send Bonbon in to help you. I showed her this yesterday." He said and Ric smiled.

"Okay." He agreed and Damon looked amused at Ric's smile but just turned and left anyway. He walked through the cabin knowing Bonnie was lounging up on the top deck. He climbed up there and was amused to see her lying in her bikini.

"Hey." Damon said. She looked up at him and smiled then lifted her sunglasses.

"Is Ric steering by himself?" She asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"That's why I came up to get you. I'm going for a quick shower so can you help him out with it?" Damon asked.

"Sure." She nodded then stood up and pulled her sundress on. "Blue is us, green is living, red is non-living that we can't sail over, right?" She asked and he smirked.

"Well done, Bonbon. You weren't even remotely sober when I told you that." Damon said impressed and she giggled.

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to learn how to drive a boat so I was listening extra hard." She said and he laughed.

"Well, a few more days on this boat and you'll be able to drive it as well as I can, I'm sure." He winked at her and she grinned.

"Did Ric talk to you?" She asked curiously.

"About his move to the island?" Damon chuckled and she giggled.

"Yeah." She said.

"Looks like Ric is the newest resident of Saint Bart's." Damon smiled as did she.

"I knew you'd say it was fine for him to live there." She replied and he chuckled.

"It's fine for you too, you know." Damon said and she looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It means that you are beautiful, intelligent, fun, sweet, kind and you deserve _way _better than Mystic Falls. So, I will personally compel you into any college in the world if you'd rather spend your senior year exploring the highly educational Caribbean." He said and her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" She asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"110% serious." He replied. "So you have the whole summer to think about that. I will also sail you anywhere you want to go so there is plenty you can learn here. _And_ there happens to be two Universities on Saint Martin with quite a lot of subjects so you could skip senior year all together and just start college instead if you want to." Damon explained and she looked so stunned. "And, I actually have another boat." Damon said and she blinked in surprise. "That's just a little speed boat but at comfortable cruising speed it's about 75 miles per hour so I can get you to Saint Martin's in like five to ten minutes." He said. "And once you're used to the boat driving, you can drive yourself there in it." Damon shrugged.

"You would really do all that for me?" She asked half melting and half seriously shocked.

"It's not often that I meet someone I like right away. I think you and I could be great friends one day and being a vampire comes with perks. Like compulsion. So I'm more than happy to use it to get you into college early or let you have these experiences that you wouldn't normally have. Sheila was really important to me and you're her granddaughter. You can always have whatever you want, Bonnie. I mean that." He said sincerely and Bonnie was so touched by his kindness. "Besides, you're a lot of fun, Bennett." He smirked. "That and Caroline is totally staying so you wouldn't just be stuck with me and Ric." He said amused and Bonnie giggled.

"It's so tempting, Damon. My dad is in Mystic Falls like one weekend a month and he told me he's going to be moving to Seattle permanently in October. It could be totally perfect." She replied and Damon grinned. "Do you know what there is to study in Saint Martin?" She asked.

"One of the campuses is actually the American University of the Caribbean and it's a medical campus. They have all sorts of medical degrees and they have really amazing facilities. I actually... uh... went there." He said and her jaw dropped.

"You went to that college?" She asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, from 1998 for four years." Damon nodded. "Then the other one has a business degree, a teaching degree and there's like a degree that incorporates a whole bunch of stuff like accounting, management and other things as well as a tourism and hospitality degree. So it's not got an enormous course catalogue but you can also finish high school at that university if you'd rather do that." He said. "Or, if you'd be up for a one and a half hour sail there's a really large University on the Virgin Islands that has a lot more subjects on offer with a world renowned marine biology programme." He said. "Though I suppose we could always just buy a house there." Damon said thoughtfully as he mulled that over.

"Are you joking?" Bonnie asked shocked and Damon shrugged.

"Blondie would get bored just sitting in Saint Bart's all day every day. She might be up for the college thing too. Hell, I might even do it again." He said amused and Bonnie giggled. "But colleges in the Caribbean are a little different than in the States. They understand that you're you know, in the _Caribbean_ so they tend to arrange the classes so it's the optimum learning with a good amount of time off." Damon smirked and she giggled. "So you wouldn't be in college Monday to Friday nine to three. You might be in like three long days a week so you can split your time between there and here or travel around or whatever. I told you Bonnie, whatever you want." He smiled.

"I'm seriously going to sit and think about this because it sounds amazing." She said sincerely and he grinned. "Though can we not mention this to Elena, Stefan and Jeremy? They'd flip if they knew I was seriously considering this." She said and Damon nodded.

"I _actually_ want you and Blondie to stay so there's no way in hell I'm telling them." Damon said and she laughed.

"This could be so amazing." She said with a huge smile.

"It's freedom, Bonnie. Of course it'll be amazing." He grinned. "Oh and I'm sure your dad is a consideration for you but just know that he's welcome to visit you whenever you want him to if you did decide to stay." He said and she grinned.

"I seriously can't think of a single reason to go back to Mystic Falls." She giggled and he smirked.

"And my work here is done." He winked at her and she laughed. "Now you should probably go and make sure Ric doesn't crash the boat." He said amused and she laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon wandered down to his cabin and when he went inside Caroline was just about to go into the shower.<p>

"Perfect timing." He smirked at her and she giggled.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked him playfully and he chuckled.

"More than anything." He replied and she smiled then kissed him softly. "But, Ric and Bonnie are driving the boat so we can't be in there all day." He said amused and she laughed.

"Quickies can be a lot of fun, you know." She winked then saw the lust overtake his face.

"You are _so_ hot." He said then crashed his lips to hers. He backed her into the bathroom as he fumbled with her clothes and his own to get them off.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Damon sauntered back up to the steering deck freshly fucked and cleaned with a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He noticed they were nearly there.<p>

"How's it going?" He asked them.

"What took so long? I've been seriously terrified that I'll crash your boat or something." Ric said and Damon chuckled.

"First of all, I was busy getting laid in the shower so I wouldn't have given a crap if you crashed it." He said and they laughed. "And second, we're nearly there so what are you so worried about?" He asked amused.

"You wouldn't have given a crap if I crashed it? Are you nuts?" Ric asked shocked and Damon shrugged.

"It's just a boat, Ric." Damon replied. "I could always just buy another one." He said amused. "Besides, as un-vampire-like as it sounds, I have insurance." Damon said and they laughed loudly. "Though with the memory loss and everything I really need to check that all of that is paid." He muttered.

"Oh, I've been thinking about that actually. I might be able to answer some questions for you by doing the thing I did where I held your head. If you ask me specific things, I can go into the part of your mind that's blocked by the compulsion and give you answers." Bonnie explained and Damon looked surprised.

"Yeah, there are a few things that I suppose would be useful to know." He agreed. "Would you mind?" Damon asked.

"No, not at all." She shrugged with a smile.

"Cool, I'll think over what I want to know from the last year or so and get back to you." Damon replied.


	7. Getting Butterflies

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this! It won't be as long for the next one!**

* * *

><p>I Don't Remember<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up first and wandered into the living room and found the note.<p>

_You weren't up in time. See you later. Bonnie, Caroline, Damon and Ric_

He scowled at nothing in particular considering it was only 9.30am. He'd been hoping to spend some time with Damon but Damon seemed to be avoiding him. He wanted to know why so he had an idea. He hurried back into the bedroom he was sharing with Elena and he nudged her awake. She blinked a couple of times then sat up with a yawn.

"Morning." She said sleepily.

"They ditched us again." Stefan said and her face was instantly annoyed.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"9.30am." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Stefan, it's not fair." She complained.

"We could go into town and get the ferry over and find them." He suggested and she perked up.

"That's a good idea. Go wake Jeremy and I'll get ready." She said and he nodded then left to go get him.

* * *

><p>"What did they say they were going to do again?" Elena asked them as they were stepping off the ferry in the French part of St Martin.<p>

"I can't remember." Jeremy said.

"Well... we could always check the butterfly farm." Stefan said pointing to a sign for it. "Caroline would probably want to see that." He commented. They walked up to the butterfly farm and went inside.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in awe of the thousands of butterflies all around her as was Bonnie.<p>

"Wow. This is incredible." Caroline gasped as her eyes followed them. Damon appeared in front of her with his hands cupped and she looked to see that he was holding a large blue Morpho butterfly. His face revealed a smirk when her eyes travelled up to look and she giggled.

"Open your hands." He said to her and she grinned and did so. He gently moved the butterfly to her hands and she was really pleased. Moments later Damon had his phone out. "Smile." He teased and she smiled into the camera and held up the butterfly so it would be seen in the picture then Damon took the photo then she opened her hands and the butterfly flew away.

"Thank you. That was amazing." Caroline grinned at him and he chuckled then leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away with a smile then they turned to move on but instead were faced with three shocked faces.

"How'd you three get here?" Damon asked curiously which made Bonnie and Ric look too since they'd been chatting about colouration variations further down the room. They were both surprised to see Stefan, Elena and Ric too.

"The ferry since you ditched us." Elena said dryly.

"You weren't even awake when we left." Bonnie replied.

"No point in arguing over it. We're all here now." Jeremy said. "So what is there to do?" He asked.

Bonnie, Damon, Ric and Caroline were trying not to groan in frustration at the addition of the other three to their day out.

* * *

><p>They left the butterfly farm then went to the melon plantation. Caroline, Bonnie, Ric and Stefan thoroughly enjoyed themselves – Elena and Jeremy looked bored out of their minds. Damon was just trying to keep busy with Caroline because he really didn't want to hang out with anyone but Caroline, Ric and Bonnie. Once they were outside the melon plantation, Caroline took Damon's hand then turned to Bonnie and Ric.<p>

"So, we'll see you at the restaurant?" Caroline asked them.

"Wait – where are you going?" Elena asked her confused.

"Well, Ric and Bonnie are off to see the historical stuff on the island and we're off to do something else so we planned to just meet at a restaurant later." Caroline shrugged.

"So you're ditching us again." Elena said dryly.

"Well, our part is like a date so it's not that we're ditching you, we're choosing to just spend time together." Caroline said and Ric, Damon and Bonnie chuckled.

"If you want to come see the historical stuff, come with us." Ric said to the three of them.

"I don't want to see that." Jeremy replied.

"Me neither." Elena agreed.

"Well, why don't you explore the island and meet us at the restaurant?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, there's lots of shopping and other stuff to do." Caroline agreed.

"Well, what are you two doing?" Elena asked.

"Not telling you." Damon replied.

"Why not?" Elena asked confused.

"Because we don't want company for this part." Damon replied and the others chuckled while Elena looked annoyed.

"It's fine, let's just go look around." Stefan said to Elena who was totally scowling at Damon.

"What's the name of the restaurant?" Jeremy asked.

"La California. It's in Grand Case. I'll text you the map of how to get there. We're meeting there at 2.30pm." Caroline replied.

* * *

><p>When Stefan, Elena and Jeremy entered the restaurant, Damon and Caroline were already there at a large booth big enough for all of them to fit in. Caroline waved them over then they went and took a seat. Stefan got a whiff of them and he chuckled.<p>

"You went horse riding?" Stefan asked amused and Elena's jaw dropped.

"Beach horse riding." Caroline grinned. "It was _awesome_." She said.

"It was fun, actually." Damon agreed with a smirk looking at Caroline and she smiled and kissed his cheek. Stefan was surprised when Elena visibly bristled at the little show of affection and that just made him annoyed but he wasn't one to make a scene.

"What's good to eat here?" Stefan asked his brother.

"The mussels here are _amazing_." Damon said to his brother with a smile. "They have them prepared in tons of different ways."

"I haven't had mussels in years." Stefan said interested while he took a menu and looked at it.

"Do they have things other than seafood?" Elena asked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded just as Bonnie and Ric showed up.

"Hey guys." Bonnie smiled as she sat down next to Damon on one side of the booth and Ric sat down on the other next to Stefan, Elena and Jeremy. "How was beach horse riding?" She asked them curiously and Elena was kind of annoyed that Bonnie knew _before _they did it but just didn't tell her.

"Great." Caroline grinned at her and they chuckled. "How was boring history crap?" She asked amused and they laughed.

"Great." Bonnie smirked at her amused repeating what she said and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon ordered Roquefort mussels done with white wine, onions, blue cheese and cream then had chocolate and coconut crepes for dessert. Caroline had the grilled grouper fish with a lime butter sauce then had a blackcurrant ice cream and champagne cocktail for dessert. Ric ordered the grilled mahi mahi with mango sauce then had a banana crepe flambéed with rum for dessert. Bonnie had the pork tenderloin with caramel sauce then had a chocolate crepe flambéed with grand marnier. Jeremy decided to try the mussels and ended up loving them so he had the chorizo mussels done with white wine, onions, chorizo sausage, garlic and cream then had a banana split for dessert. Elena ordered the ginger and orange duck breast then had pear crème brulee for dessert. Stefan also decided to go for mussels and he tried the proscuito mussels done with white wine, onions, smoked ham, cream and garlic then he had a caramelized apple crepe flambéed with calvados for dessert. When they were finished all of them were stuffed full.<p>

"That has to be the best meal I've ever had." Ric said as he took a sip of his drink and the others chuckled.

"Agreed." Bonnie said.

"It was fantastic." Stefan said.

"We so have to come back here before we go home." Jeremy said.

"There are plenty of other amazing restaurants, Jeremy." Damon commented.

"Isn't this one the best one though?" Caroline asked Damon.

"That's _my _opinion but I love mussels." Damon said.

"We should come back here though. I'm going to have what Ric had if we do. That was amazing." Caroline said and they chuckled. They'd all tried a little of each other's dishes apart from Bonnie and Elena who didn't try the seafood dishes. "I was never into seafood until we came here. I don't think I've had anything else since we got here though." She said amused and they chuckled.

"You can't beat Caribbean seafood though." Damon commented.

"You know? We haven't even been to a restaurant on Saint Bart's yet." Ric said amused and they laughed.

"Let's explore Saint Bart's tomorrow then." Caroline said.

"But we'll have _some _time on the boat, right?" Bonnie asked and they laughed at her totally loving the boat.

"Why don't we go for a shark dive tomorrow morning?" Damon suggested and she grinned.

"Works for me." She grinned.

"Now _that _sounds cool." Jeremy said.

"Then you better get up early because the best time to go is not long after sunrise." Damon smirked and Jeremy gulped.

"For sharks I'll get up that early." Jeremy said and they laughed.

"Why don't we just sleep on the boat then?" Bonnie suggested.

"We'll have to go get diving gear for the humans though." Damon said.

"What kind of gear?" Bonnie asked.

"Oxygen tanks. Otherwise you'll have to bob up and down every minute or so and you'll miss a lot." Damon said.

"Makes sense." Bonnie muttered. "Can we get that here?" She asked Damon curiously.

"Mmhmm. There's a store near the harbour. We can jump in there before we go back to the house. You did lock the house when you left, right?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded. "Though, I drove down to the ferry port." He said.

"The boat needs refuelled anyway. So I'll drop five of you off at the port so you can take the car back while I fill up the boat." Damon said.

"I'm staying on the boat." Bonnie said and they all laughed.

"You do that Bonbon." Damon said amused. "You driving us back?" He asked her surprising the others and she grinned.

"Hell yeah." She said and they laughed.

"Is _everyone _going on a shark dive?" Elena asked sceptically.

"Why don't you and I go down to the beach on St Bart's while they do that? I don't really want to do it either." Stefan said.

"Okay." She smiled since that was something she'd wanted to do.

"What kind of sharks are they?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Mainly tiger sharks and great whites, where we'll be going." Damon said.

"But we'll have a cage, right? They're dangerous." Jeremy said.

"They don't go near vampires. If you, Bonnie and Ric stay close to Caroline and I, they won't go anywhere near you." Damon said.

"Oh. That's cool then." Jeremy grinned.

"I want to buy an underwater camera." Caroline said.

"They should have those in the dive shop." Damon commented.

* * *

><p>Just after 5pm, the seven of them started to head back towards the boat. They stopped in at the dive shop and bought three oxygen tanks and goggles for Ric, Bonnie and Jeremy and Caroline bought herself an underwater camera that also had a video function so she could video the sharks and her friends underwater. They did a little souvenir shopping and they were on the boat by 6.15pm. Damon drove the boat out of the harbour then Bonnie took over while he sat next to her and chatted to her. Stefan, Elena and Jeremy looked around the boat since they hadn't been on it before while Ric and Caroline sat on the top deck with bottles of champagne and watched the water.<p>

"God, it's paradise here, isn't it?" Caroline smiled at him.

"It is." Ric grinned. "I can't believe I'm really moving here. It's incredible." He said.

"You look happy, Ric." Caroline commented with a small smile.

"For the first time in a long time, life is good. This job is going to be amazing and all the extras here just make it like a dream." He said and she grinned.

"It's exciting, huh?" She smiled.

"So exciting." Ric agreed. "I'm booking my flight back tomorrow to get my stuff and hand in my resignation." He said.

"How long are you going to go back for?" Caroline asked.

"I'm going to fly back to Mystic Falls the day after tomorrow and come back the next day. I don't have all that much stuff to pack and my apartment is on a monthly contract so I just have to pay one month's rent and tell the landlord. I've no reason to stay longer." He said and she nodded.

"So you're coming back on the day Stefan, Elena and Jeremy fly home?" She asked.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"You'll have to avoid Jenna. She thinks that you're here supervising Elena and Jeremy." Caroline said amused and he nodded.

"I know. I'm only there for one night and it's not like I'll go to the Grill or something." He said amused and she giggled.

"Damon and I talked about it and we were thinking about travelling to the places that'll take a few days before you start your job so that you can still come with us then leave the nearby places for your week two rota weeks so that you can come with us on your four days off. What do you think?" Caroline smiled and Ric was really touched by that.

"That's really nice of you." Ric said. "You don't have to do that though." He added.

"I don't know about you, but I think the four of us have had so much fun together. We both want you to be there when we're off travelling." She smiled and he grinned at her.

"I want to be there too. Thanks, Caroline." He said and she winked at him.

* * *

><p>When they neared the marina on St Bart's, Damon took over the steering to park the boat. He parked then Elena, Ric, Jeremy and Caroline got off the boat and went up to the car. Bonnie stayed in the living room area with a glass of champagne while Damon got off the boat to get someone to fuel it for him and Stefan went with him. Stefan was about to leave to go to the car where the others were waiting when he couldn't resist...<p>

"Damon?" Stefan asked and Damon turned to look at him from where he stood waiting. "Can we hang out or something?" He asked.

"Sure. Drive them up to the house then when I take Bonnie ashore you can come back to the boat with me and we can have a drink or something." Damon said and Stefan smiled.

"Great." Stefan agreed.

"Though, I've only got champagne on the boat so if you want something different pick it up." Damon replied.

"Cool, I'll get some whiskey." Stefan replied and Damon smirked.

"Now you're talking." Damon said amused and Stefan chuckled.

"I'll get you bourbon. How long you going to be?" Stefan asked.

"Probably about an hour?" Damon asked.

"Cool. I'll see you soon." Stefan smiled and Damon nodded then Stefan hurried up to the car. Damon went back onboard to wait for the boat to finish being refuelled. He went in and took a seat next to Bonnie.

"Today was fun." Bonnie smiled at him and he nodded.

"I had a great day too. Elena was a bit of a bummer but Stefan was in especially good spirits today for a change." Damon said and she chuckled.

"He was fun. It's kind of too bad that he's going back with them." Bonnie said.

"Mmm, I was thinking that too." Damon agreed. "Have you thought anymore about your Jeremy dilemma?" He asked and she sighed.

"This is going to sound terrible but when I saw him at the butterfly farm, my first thought was 'crap'." She said and he chuckled.

"You're enjoying hanging out with Ric, aren't you?" Damon smirked at her and she blushed a little.

"Obvious, huh?" She asked and he smirked.

"Not obvious unless you're looking for it." Damon replied. "But he's enjoying spending time with you too." He said and she smiled.

"He's just really interesting and fun." Bonnie replied. "You enjoying hanging out with Caroline still?" She asked and Damon chuckled.

"I'm going to marry that girl." Damon replied and Bonnie laughed.

"Seriously?" She giggled. "You that smitten already?" She asked amused.

"Oh, yeah." He smirked and she grinned.

"So have you been talking her into staying too?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Of course." Damon said and she laughed.

"What incentives did you give her?" Bonnie asked and he chuckled.

"Well, I told her we could travel the world in the boat." He said amused and she giggled.

"If you do that, you're taking me too." She said and he looked at her in contemplation.

"But what about college? Travelling around the world the way we would do it would take years." He said to her and she looked surprised and got a kind of longing look.

"That sounds so amazing." She sighed.

"Bonnie?" He asked and she looked at him. "Do you want me to turn you?" He asked her and she looked surprised and took a kind of long breath. Her eyes watered as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I don't know, Damon." She said emotionally. "That's the thing, six months ago, I would have been horrified by the idea. Six months ago, I would have preferred to die than become a vampire... but now... this freedom... I don't want to be tied down to a boring human life. I don't want to go to college just to get a job and live in one place and do some mundane job. I want to be free." She said as one tear rolled down her cheek. Damon lightly brushed away her tear then put his arm around her and she hugged into his side and rested her head on his chest.

"Caroline's filled me in a bit about all the drama that happened in Mystic Falls. I can understand that there was so much pressure for everyone and a taste of freedom now is amazing. I understand that. I do." He said soothingly. "But listen to me. You don't have to become a vampire to be free. You can still have the freedom. You can still go around the world with us. You can always turn later in life. It's not something you have to decide on now." He said. "I'll always make sure that you're okay." He promised and she sniffed a little and was so warmed by his words.

"Thanks, Damon." She said softly.

"If at any point you do decide that's what you want, all you have to do is say the word and I'll do it for you, but for now, you're only seventeen. Just enjoy your life. You can do anything you want to do and I'll make sure of it, whether that means you need compulsion or money to do it, I'll be there for you." He said and she hugged him tighter.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Damon and Bonnie arrived in the boat just off Damon's beach. Damon took her to shore in the motor raft then he and Stefan went back to the boat. Caroline, Ric, Elena and Jeremy were by the pool with drinks and Bonnie joined them while the brothers had bonding time. Damon and Stefan went up to the top deck and sat there each with a bottle of whiskey on the sun loungers under the darkening sky.<p>

"Today was great, Damon." Stefan said.

"It was. Though, your girlfriend is a total drag." Damon muttered and Stefan sighed.

"She's really jealous of you and Caroline. It's really pissing me off." Stefan said.

"Then why don't you take her and Jeremy back to Mystic Falls then come back and just stay with us?" Damon asked him and Stefan was visibly surprised that Damon wanted him to stay.

"You're not going back, are you?" Stefan asked.

"No, Stefan. I'm done with Mystic Falls." Damon replied and Stefan nodded.

"I don't want to stay there without you." Stefan said.

"Then come back here." Damon said.

"You want me to?" Stefan asked.

"I do." Damon nodded. "You were fun today. I missed you like that." He smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"I think the Caribbean is rubbing off on me. The Mystic Falls stress is fading fast." He said.

"Then ditch the boring human and party in the Caribbean permanently." Damon smirked.

"I'll think about it." Stefan replied with a smile though he wasn't sure he needed to think about it...


End file.
